The Flight Of The Eagles
by Follower of Light
Summary: Germany 1945, 330 german deserters flee the advancing allied forces via submarines. These men find the shinobi nations and land to explore the continent hoping to find refuge, In the process they start another war.
1. Der unerwartete Rückzug

**AN:I don't own Naruto or the second world war. If I did it wouldn't have happened. **

**I got the idea of writing this story after watching the fourth episode of black lagoon. I want to honor the GOOD men of the german military that gave their lives to defend their home and families against those they thought would murder and rape their wives and daughters. Even as soldiers of the german military during World war two, the gave their lives for those precious to them. In my eyes they're heros too. The germans in this story speak german obviously, however I will type in english.**

* * *

February 6, 1945.

Chilling winds attended the leaden color sky of the german coast. the rocking waves washed upon the docks of the deutsche marine base(1). Home of the german wolf pack that ravaged the British navy until 1944, this base was always filled with activity. now only four U-boats were in port. Sailers, infantry, and even paratroopers were loading weapons and supplies as well as rations on to the subs. instead of the 172 crew men of the U-boats there was will over 300 men running back and fourth from the store house grabbing what wasn't nailed down, if it was nailed down they unnailed it and pilfered it too. Not one man was idle except for the commander of the four subs.

Admiral Daniel Ahbe was looking upon his men as they did there respective jobs. he had planned on only taking his sailers but to get the supplies and weapons he needed he had to bribe the soldiers in the area with a seat in a sub. his mission was too go to sea and sink as many ships as he could before he and his men were sunk. This came as an order from the fuhrer himself. Once receiving his orders Ahbe realized how futile this war was. He could not condemn his men and now the soldiers in the army that were hitching a ride to escape the soviets to death. Most had families and none of them wanted to die. He made his decision right then. He would take his men and hide in New Zealand until the war ended. Then surrender to the australians. He had to get more supplies and stealing was the only option. Now he has 172 sailers and 268 assorted infanterie(2) and fallschirmtruppen(3) under his command. He was ready to abandon his fatherland and so were his men. He would pray for his wife Amelia and his sons Peter and Heintz. But now he had to leave his home to survive. He had no intension of dying for the delusions of the Nazi's. He would leave within the hour, He hoped to come home someday. Captain Fuchman of U-1347 ran up to Ahbe and saluted. Ahbe returned it and waited for his report.

"Sir, we have finished loading the submarines and have begun loading the men. If my estimation is correct we can leave in two hours."

"Very good Captain, you may see to your submarine. Be ready to leave in two an' half hours. Your dismissed."

Captain Fuchman saluted and ran over to his sub. He received reports from Captain Hickmen of U-1524, Captain Tasch of U-1920, and Captain Dormor of U-1835. He was getting ready to board U-1920 when 1st lieutenant Jerry Gunter sprinted over to him. After he caught his breath he saluted. Gunter was the only army officer with them, So he was responsible for the paratroopers and infantry.

"Sir, all my men are accounted for and have boarded the U-boats. I'm waiting for further orders."

"Come with me lieutenant. I will need you within speaking distance. there will be times when we won't be able to use the radio."

"Yes Sir! I must retrieve my gear from U-1835."

"Hurry up, We must sail soon. We can't afford to be caught now."

"Yes Sir!" He ran off at full speed to get his things. Ahbe boarded the vessel and was joined by Captain Tasch, Then 1st Lt. Gunter. After final preparations the last remnants of the german wolf pack left port. Gunter removed his helmet and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"so this is farewell Germany. I wish we could have left on a beautiful day but this suits the situation just fine." He said.

"Yes and thanks to the clouds the Allies patrol over us has thinned." Chimed in Captain Tasch as he watched the coast disappear. This would be the last time many of them would see their fatherland again.

* * *

_'Captains log, April, 2__nd__ 1945_

_it has been fifty five days since we have gone rogue. The men are holding up well and cabin fever is a rarity. Most of the sailers are acting like this is a normal mission and the army troops on board are keeping themselves together. Besides extreme boredom we have had no problems as of yet. The six paratroopers on board spent almost all their time fishing. The men don't know it yet but I fear were are lost. We should have made it by now. And not one encounter with an allied ship. Most say it is by the grace of God or by luck but I think we have been out of allied patrolled areas. The sea has never acted like the south pacific, it remains as the southern atlantic. Seaman Alban said we went into another dimension when we passed by Bermuda, but we all know that is a load of crap. We must be off course but none of it matters until we find land. _

_signed Captain Dormor' _

"Captain! Admiral Ahbe is on the radio!" Dormor rose from his desk and closed his journal. Making his way to the communications room the where spirit of the men was ecstatic. He accepted the phone from seaman Alban. "Sir?"

"Dormor. We have found land!" Dormor could now understand the excitement was about.

"What are your orderes?"

"Sail until your about sixty meters from the coast. Then send your six paratroopers ashore in a life boat. Have them ready for battle incase of allied encounters. Lt. Gunter and three more paratroopers will also be ashore. They will have one of our too cameras so we can observe the country side. We obviously are not in New Zealand."

"Right sir, I shall have them prepare immediately." Dormor hung up the phone and looked at his men that were present. "We are sending a ten man expedition. Call our six paratroopers. Have them get ready for a skirmish and meet me outside." When the six men were on top the U-boat Captain Dormor approached them.

"Gentlemen!" All the men stood up and saluted.

"As you were" The men sat down in a group to listen to their current CO preach.

"Take a look to your left gentle men. That is not New Zealand as you can guess. You and four others that have been selected to explore the land. Seaman 1st class Adelbert is preparing your boat as we speak. Men we came to escape war, don't shoot unless completely necessary. We don't need war with the locals especially because we have nowhere to go and not enough men to fight a campaign. I believe that the boat is ready. Good luck comrades and don't die. Any questions?" One man raised his hand. "SIR!"

"Yes sergeant Adele?"

"What can we expect to see here?"

"We don't know other then trees. We picked you because your veterans of the poland campaign and you are the elites outside the SS. Any other questions?" no one raised their hands. Dormor waved them off and they loaded up and shoved off. While paddling they saw the other boat leaving U-1920, They waved and landed on the beach. When they pulled their boats up and got in a group so Gunter could check arms.

_'two MP40's, one MP44, seven K98's, and one panzerfaust. That should be fine.'_

"Ok gentlemen lets get moving. I want two columns of five, spanning three feet between each man, me leading one and Adele leading the other. Private Bruno get that camera rolling." The men filed in and they began to move.

* * *

A smile bird was fluttering through the sky. It chirped and was having a marry old time as it was an animal with no responsibilities, or so it would seem. as the bird descended it landed on a window sill of a red building. A women in a purple Kimono ran up to the bird and took the message tied to its leg. She ran off to her boss without even reading it.

"Tsunade-Sama! A message from the land of waves!" She handed it to the blond hokage to read over. She looked at Shizune and let out a deep sigh. "It's a mission request. Apparently four large metal vessels showed up on there coast eight hours ago. They don't know what they are and have asked us to look into it. This would normally pay as a B-ranked mission but it says that the vessels sent ten men ashore so they are willing to pay for an A-ranked."

"Will we accept it?"

"of course. We have no reason not to. What teams are available?" Shizune got out a folder and looked through it.

"Tsunade-sama, we only have a small group of shinobi that are not on missions, and we need most of them to defend the village. Here is a list who is available though." Tsunade looked over the list of leaf nin that were in town. She picked the four she thought would do a good job and called for them.

Not five minutes later Genma, Anko, Naruto, and Neji were standing in front of Tsunade.

"Do we get to go on a Mission Baa-chan!? Is it S-ranked!? is it-ow!" Anko bonked Naruto on the head. "Shut up you annoying kid! Obviously it's a mission!"

Even with the goose egg on his head Naruto was still excited, Anko looked expectant, Genma looked laid back and Neji was neutral.

"Yes I have a B-ranked mission for you. It's fairly simple, I would expect a week at most." She handed the note to Genma who chewed on his senbon as he looked it over then he passed it on. After all the Ninja had read it. Genma stuffed it in his pocket.

"We have no idea what these things are or what these people want but only engage if deemed hostile to the people of wave. Since Anko and Genma are same rank, Genma will act as squad leader. We can't screw with this one. It may cause lots of trouble for wave and it will hurt our reputation. Any questions? Ok pack for a weeks worth of wilderness equipment and provisions, you leave in a half hour. Oh and Anko, wear your Jounin vest and uniform. I don't want you to get in a fight with these people and for you to stick out. That goes for you too Naruto. Wear Chunnin apparel that is an order. Naruto would have complained but Neji grabbed him and drug him out of the office.

German navel base

infantry

paratroopers 


	2. Expansion of the Fatherland

**I own nothing at all**

_Two days later_

Naruto, Genma, Anko and Neji had seen the men in strange clothes twice now. Every time they saw them nothing productive came of it for they spoke a different language. They had been keeping close to them and observing them. The ninja were seated in a cave about a mile from the German soldiers. The fire was small and just kept a small area warm. This is when Genma spoke up:

"Ok, What do we know?" He asked, meaning he wanted an assessment.

"They speak an odd language, and where clothes that are a similar to the sound camo design. Only one wares Grey and I have spotted no weapons that I know of. I noticed that they have a camera with them and a radio." Said Neji.

"They haven't harmed any civilians, actually they haven't even made contact with anyone. They just hike around filming the terrain and talking to the radio. I believe that they are a scouting party for a follow up invasion." Said Anko.

"That sounds Plausible, but we have no Idea what their intensions are because we don't speak their language. Like you said Neji, No weapons are on their persons so they may be tourists are explorers." said Genma.

"Actually Genma sir, Neji said he didn't spot any weapons that he knew of. They have been holding onto these rods that are made of wood and metal like they are something important. Those may be weapons. Plus they all ware matching uniforms besides the guy who gives orders. They have the discipline that comes with being a soldier so my guess is that they ARE military." Concluded Naruto.

"That is also correct. I think we need to do some more research on these guys" Said Genma who then rose up and left with his troops on his 6 O'Clock. They made their way to the camp slowly to avoid detection. They were overdoing it though and they knew it. These guys weren't ninjas as Neji pointed out by their normal chakra network. They got with in earshot and got into the trees for observation. They saw the man in grey on the radio talking to someone while two other men were posted as guards, the rest were sleeping.

"sir, Wie viel müssen wir weiter gehen? wir haben seit zwei Tagen. Wir haben getupft bereits mehrere Dörfer, sondern blieb weg wie bestellt. Anfordern von neuen Aufträgen." said the man in grey. He had a look of minor distress on his face. He nodded to his reply and then he spoke again:

"Wir werden sofort zurück. Ich habe tatsächlich festgestellt, ein idealer Standort für die Festung." He spoke a little more then walked over to the guard. "Ich gehe zu pissen. Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht schießen mir." The guard smirked and nodded. The man in grey walked into the tree directly under Anko and undid his pants and began to piss. She got a good look at his dick and gasped a little to loudly. Genma covered her mouth, but the damage was done.

"Wer ist da!?!" He walked away from the tree and zipped his pants up. He reached for his MP40 and pointed it at the tree ready to fire. "Wer ist da!?!" He repeated. Another German showed up he whispered to the man in grey and the man whispered back._ "Genma, I Fucked us up. I'm going down there. I'll try to talk to them."_

"_Ok, I will watch and see what happens._" He gave some hand signs to Neji and Naruto telling them to stay put. Anko jumped down to face the Germans. "Look you two! Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" She demanded. The two men just stared at her. The young man in grey with awe and the middle aged man with shock. "japanisch" Said the man in Grey, He lowered his weapon and told motioned for the other to do the same. He whispered in the older man's ear, he nodded and ran off. He slowly approached Anko and then stopped. He just stared at her deep in thought before attempting to utter some words.

"H-hello, my name Jerry Gunter. What yours?" His language was not accented right and was missing words put she still understood. She pointed to herself and told him her name. He nodded and looked off to his camp and then back to her. he motioned for her to stay put. He just waited, soon the older man and another young man came over to Anko.

"Hello I am corporal Joseph Wheeler. I'm sure you are wondering who the hell we are and we will tell you. Just come over to the camp with us and bring any companions you may have. We have many questions that we would like answered."

"Yes I do have questions as well. I will grab my companions and hear you out." Then Genma dropped down and stead by her. "Lead the way."

* * *

The Germans were all awake and were staring at the beautiful woman in their presence. Gunter, Wheeler, and Sergeant Adele was sitting with the natives. They looked like caucasians and yet they spoke japanese? This was odd to the young soldiers. "Ok, since you are the natives you can ask some questions first." Said Wheeler with Gunter's instruction.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Asked Genma.

"We are soldiers from the Country of Germany. To put it simply we are deserters that left a loosing war for our own survival. This place was not our original destination and yet here we are. We here are an exploration squad sent out to get the lay of the land and find people. We mean no hostilities to the local people or governments."

"well the wave nation has taken this as an invasion" said Genma. Wheeler paled and translated to german to the rest of the group. "Scheiße!" exclaimed Gunter. He told Wheeler something and walked over to the radio. After some words to the man an the other side he picked it up and offered it to Genma. He hesitated but reluctantly took the phone and spoke into it.

"Uh... Hello?"

"Is this Genma?"

"Yes"

"Are you the leader of your group?"

"Yes" Who is this guy?

"I am Admiral Ahbe, of the German navy. These men are under my command." The man on the other line said.

"You speak our language too. Why is that?"

"All naval officers have to speak two languages, since the japanese and us are allies I learned theirs. Who are you?"

"I am Genma Shiranui, Jonin of the village hidden in the leafs."

"Elite Ninja? Your the military then?"

"Yes, but not of this country. We were hired to watch you guys and find out your purpose."

"Does your country have a port to the sea?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a map?"

"Maybe"

"Let me speak with Gunter" Genma handed it over and he accepted it. They exchanged words before Gunter hung up.

"Zug Ihre Websiten!" The men immediately stood up and pointed their guns at them.

"Map!" yelled Gunter as he pushed his Mp40 into Genma's face. He heard a whizzing sound and went prone just in time. A kunai sailed through the air and nailed Pvt. Burkhard in the throat sending him down bleeding profusely. Three of the german soldiers turned and pointed their weapons at the source of the knife. With three loud cracks, two figures fell out of a tree. The germans racked the bolts on the K98's and inserted new rounds into the chambers. Genma applied chakra into his feet and ran at a speed incomprehensible to the soldiers. He slowed down as he scaled a tree. Gunter and Adele Fired their Mp40's at him strafing the tree and Genma's path with 9mm bullet holes. Anko released two snakes from her sleeves enwrapping Gunter and Adele. Wheeler and his firing team, the men who shot Neji and Naruto moved at a quick pace to the two bodies. However Genma beat them there and jumped on the man to Wheeler's right ramming an open palm into the back of his head with so much force that it crushed his helmet and broke his neck. The other private made a move to Bayonet Genma but was kicked in the face and sent flying into a tree._ This guy ain't human!_

Wheeler fired his rifle at Genma but his shot went awry when his gun was sent asunder by a pissed shinobi fist. He grabbed Wheeler by the throat and held him to a tree with a kunai to his neck.

"I surrender" He spread his arms out and looked Genma in the eyes. He removed the kunai and unstrapped his helmet.

"Uh... what are you doing? I'm not into guys." Genma just smirked then rammed his forehead into wheeler's effectively knocking him out and finishing his fight. Genma went over to observe the damage on both sides. Those two privates were dead, one had a broken spinal column and the other had a grievous wound. His jaw bone had been dislocated and driven into his brain. The images of the stoic hyuuga and konoha's number 1 knuckle headed ninja. _'uh oh!'_

Genma ran over to his younger teammates to check them out. Naruto had no signs of injury, was just out cold. Yet his clothes were torn in two places, his left shoulder and his stomach. Neji bleeding badly from a hit to the knee. The great Neji was in great pain for Genma spotted a lone tear in his left eye. "Hold on Neji, I'll get you out of here." Neji just nodded, he was shaking badly and whimpered as Genma picked him up and put him on one shoulder and Naruto on the other. He looked back in the direction where Anko was. He heard no loud noises like the ones that came from the weapons of the Wheeler and his men. He still heard combat from the camp until he heard her scream. He looked at his feet then with a groan from Naruto and a whimper from Neji he took off to the nearest town.

* * *

**Back with Anko**

Anko sat there on her knees, private Carina stood behind her with his bayoneted K98 penetrating her back. Lt. Gunter and PFC Dieter stood in front her with a Luger and an Mp44 pointed at her. The bodies of four German paratroopers including Sergeant major Adele. Dieter and Carina were uninjured but Gunter's left arm was broken from the snakes constrictions. Adele was bitten and died from poisen while Gunter was saved by Carina who stabbed the snake.

"Carina, The wound isn't fatal." Said Gunter as he observed the hurt woman in front of him.

"What now sir?" Asked a scared Dieter "Should I shoot her?"

"No, now we follow the rules of the Geneva convention. Dieter, Go check on Wheeler and his team. Carina, clean and cover the wound." Ordered Gunter. The highly disciplined soldiers of the third reich obeyed their commander and went to work. Carina took the first aid kit and some whisky they kept for disinfecting purposes. He wiped the blood off and poured some of the alcohol onto the wound then he bandaged the hole up and let her lie down on her gut. Dieter came back a moment later with an unconscious Wheeler in his arms.

"Erhard and Fester are dead sir. There were no signs of the native or his wounded buddies but a good amount of blood. What now?"

"Uh... We have to move. Dieter, Carry Wheeler and Carina, support the woman. We need to head back the boats and get aboard the u-boats. Wait a minute." He walked over and patted Anko down which resulted in a blush. He stuck his hand in a pocket and withdrew a folded map. After that he took her weapons.

"Ok, lets move. That Genma character will send reinforcements if he's smart" Said Gunter as he shouldered the radio and strapped his burp gun(Mp40) on his right arm. With that, the last German soldiers began the long march to the sea.

**Two days later, U-1920 on route to Port Taskou, 0834 hours, Fire country **

"Admiral! The port is in sight! ETA: 30 minutes!" Yelled a sailer to the distinguished admiral. He nodded and walked to the little officer mess hall, in waiting was Gunter, Dormor, Hickman, Tasch, and Fuchman, As well as First sergeant Gregor.

"Good morning Gentleman. In about an hour the operation shall begin. Are your men ready Gunter?"

"Yes sir. All the men are armed and ready for a fight."

"Lets go over it one last time. When we reach the port. Dormor will lead a vanguard of 100 sailers and take the docks. After the docks are taken, Tasch will reenforce him with 72 sailers and together they will hold the docks. While this is going on, Gunter will lead a 110 man company of standard infantry and push into the city and claim the small residential district and market district. And lastly, First sergeant Gregor and Captian Hickman will lead a platoon of 38 paratroopers and take the city hall. The city must surrender to us, if the local government refuses to give in. Eliminate them and claim marshal law over the city and we will take over, any questions?" The men shook their heads. "It is important to kill as little as necessary. It would be good if no one died at all, but that is unlikely. Remember our people come first." The officers and one NCO nodded again and left for their positions.

* * *

**One day earlier, konoha, Tsunade's office, 1021 hours**

Genma had only made it back a half-hour ago, deposited his team in the infirmary and was currently standing in front of the Hokage who was expecting a report. This was the worst mission he had been on. 75 percent casualties, lost information and now a possible invasion.

"So... what happened Genma? Why is Neji and Naruto in intensive care and Anko missing?" He swallowed hard. This would be tough to do.

"We were watching the targets as ordered to. We could not understand them as they spoke a different language. They had a camera and a radio with them and made frequent use of them. They had no weapons that we could identify. They are normal humans with poor taijutsu and no known ninjutsu. We were spotted and entered into a conversation between the ten of them and me and Anko. One of them spoke fluent common which they identified as Japanese. Their leader's name is Admiral Ahbe and the leader of the little group was Jerry Gunter. I talked with their leader on the radio and he asked who I was and if our nation had sea ports. When he asked if I had a map he requested to speak to Gunter do to my Vague reply. They brandished weapons that looked like nothing I have seen before but they are the cause of Neji and Naruto's wounds. They make loud sounds and send little pieces of lead out at unseeable speeds. I killed two and knocked one out. I have no idea what happened to Anko, I heard her scream but that was it. I had to get those two to the hospital. One last thing, Anko had the map. If they are attempting to invade, they now have the intelligence to invade any of our ports." Genma finished up his long speech and stared at the hokage waiting for a yelling. What she did was completely unexpected.

"Take team 8, team 10, team Gai, and Yamato to replace Neji. The ten of you are to head to port Saipan. Make sure those men don't take that city. Now get out of my site." Genma bowed and left to get his people.

* * *

The sun had just came up and the Dormor and his company we slowly approaching the docks. He would easily need all the men to hold the docks effectively. He stepped off his little raft and shouldered his K98. He advanced slowly as his men began to fill in behind him his 100 men were crammed onto 90 yards of dock as Dormor reached the first building. He kicked the door open to find it empty. He motioned to the men to keep moving. The men had spread out over the three docks and warehouses beyond. Captain Dormor was standing by a create looking over his men as they made fortifications to hold against an attack._ 'not even one shot fired. So far so good'_

A young sailer ran up to him and saluted. "The dock and warehouses are secure. 19 civilians have been detained and are being held in a building at the end of the third dock. Fortifications are near completion. Should I call for the reinforcements?"

"Do it." He replied. The sailer saluted and ran over to a radio to call it. Dormor wen to the end of Dock two where Tasch and his two platoons were coming it. After a short wait, the men were ashore and had moved into position. Dormor and Tasch walked the lines talking about their current situation. More and more civilians were being taken prisoner.

"What do you think Tasch?"

"About what?"

"About taking this town, engaging a nation's military in combat and taking a prisoner. All that shit."

"I think it's good we took the town. We need a base and fresh supplies. We can recruit people here two." said Cpt. Tasch.

"I think we just started another war" said Cpt. Dormor.

"Sir, The residential and market districts have been taken without incident!" Yelled a radio operator.

* * *

**Mayor's office, 1134 hours**

"We have taken your town, there is no need to make complications." Said Cpt. Hickman The mayor and his staff were refusing to put their swords down and give in.

"Our will of Fire burns strong! We will not give in while we live!" Yelled the mayor. Hickman aimed his Mp40 at him and strafed his chest sending blood all over his desk and the wall. The members of his staff looked on in shock as their leader went down do easily. They were scared now, they put down their swords and surrendered. Hickman nodded and took the radio.

"The town hall has been taken. The city has been conquered."

**Marry Christmas Everyone!**


	3. The Beginning of the Storm

**I own Nothing**

**two weeks later, Port Saipan, 1591 hours, main street**

half a month had passed since the Germans had taken Taskou. Genma and Hinata were walking down main street doing a little grocery shopping. A news paper stand had run out of it's goods and the citizens weren't happy. _ "Lets sort this out"_ whispered Genma.

"O-Okay" said Hinata as they approached the little kiosk. "What is going on? Why are you people throwing a fit over some news papers?"

"Because we want to see if it is true!" yelled a man Genma couldn't see.

"See if what's true?" He could guess what would make the news and he hoped to Kami that he was wrong.

"Rumor has it that port Taskou has been seized by a foreign military that conquered them in less the two hours and executed the mayor!" said another man. "What!?!" squeaked Hinata as the thought of going into a full fledged war scared her silly. "Not even the military knows!" screamed a woman.

Genma forced his way into the mob and swiped one of the papers the vender was reading. He retreated back to Hinata with it. Sure enough, there was the story on the front page with a photo of a huge group of german troops in gray uniforms in the streets and kicking doors in. He read over the article then handed it to Hinata who did the same. "Hinata, I want you to get back to leaf village and report this to Tsunade. We will wait here until she sends further orders."

"Hai!" She took the paper and started on her Journey home.

* * *

Ahbe sat in the mayor's office or his office now reading over some paper work. Now that he had a city, it meant that there was an economy and public relations and services to manage. The funds of the German forces went from zip to a couple hundred Ryou after seizing the wealthy port city. He elected a Board of advisers that was roughly the officers and a couple civilians that did not hate the last weeks events. Many things had happened in the last couple weeks, including the construction of a twenty foot stone wall with towers every 50 meters and a good sized factory that produced K98's, MP40's, MP44's, Panzerschrecks, and MG42's. Bullets were produced in a separate building. Fliers were posted advertising jobs for either the factories or the Taskou Shock Troopers, as the Germans called themselves. Thus the need for a uniform arose, After a discussion of the counsel, it was decided that the clothes would remain the same. However, instead of gray the flecktarn camo pattern would be used and the Helmets would be jet black. Instead of an eagle on the temples of the helmets, a Gray Submarine was in it's place. The number of soldiers had grown greatly, from the original 328 that took Taskou, they were all NCO's or officers. The Taskou Shock Troopers now numbered 4,624 men and women. The census of the city said that there was 29,000 total citizens in the city. How his men took the city so fast or at all was still a mystery. He guessed that the people looked at them as liberators as the last government wasn't all to popular.

The navy was also on the rise. Out of the 328 men, 172 were sailers. That number has risen to 16 ships and 3,286 men and women at sea. The uniform of the navy remained the same. The city was in a prosperous period in time. With the wall complete and heavily garrisoned, Ahbe figured he could fight a small war if he really had to.

"SIR!" yelled Colonel Gunter as he rushed into the room. "One of our companies engaged and defeated a leaf village ninja squad. All four were killed, we suffered twelve casualties. seven dead, five wounded." Ahbe rubbed his temples. This had been the third battle with the nation of fire so far and so far it's a 3/1 casualty ratio. "The men have been debriefed at sent home. Any further orders?"

"Was this fight started by them?" asked Ahbe. This little detail would decide his decision.

"Yes sir. The company commander tried to parlay with them but they engaged without provocation and killed our people before they themselves were put down."

"Gunter, gather the council. I want some opinion on this subject."

"Yes sir"

* * *

**three days later, Konoha, Hokage's officer**

A man stood trembling in front of the anger woman known as the leader of the village. "Uh... the last patrol sent to Taskou never reached their destination. The intelligence given to us by a traveling citizen said that the germans have taken the town and have placed a new government in ruling position and has started making a new army with those new weapons." Before she could kill the messenger he scurried off.

* * *

Bullets wizzed by Hinata as she engaged a Taskou shock squad. The nine men had set up a road block around twenty miles from Konoha. The MG42 rattled off rounds missing her as she jumped behind a tree for cover.

"Renko! Take Dausin and Pennly and flank that ninja bitch!" The three indicated men armed with K98's set out to the right while the sergeant and two others went left. The sniper kept his sights on the tree while the MG crew poured into the wooden giant, ammo was no object. Hinata thought to herself as quickly as she could when an idea hit her. She formed some hand seals and walked out from her cover.

_'she is so cute, what a _waste' thought the sniper as he squeezed the triggers and sent and 8mm through her head. in mid-fall her body poofed into some into some smoke and a log with a hole in it his the ground.

"Where the hell did she go!?!" said a Private as he reached the log.

"It's a ninja trick! Stay on your Guard!" Yelled the sergeant "We need to-" thud a kunai hit his back from an unknown location. "sergeant!" yelled one of his men. All five ran over to the body and the first one there flipped him over sealing their doom. Attached to the kunai was an explosive that was almost out of fuse.

"OH SHI-"

BOOM

The tag exploded into a sphere of fire incinerating the poor soldiers. The one in the rear was sent flying backward with his legs missing above the knee. He yelled for his remaining comrades to help him and the loader for the machine gun almost went until he was pulled back by the sharpshooter.

"idiot, she is using him as bait! I'll take care of this." He lined up his sights and fired. The head of the wounded man jerked to the side and he stopped moving.

_'... I hoped that would work. I guess these men really can push their feelings back. I-I have try and finish this'_ Hinata looked around observing her surroundings. she took out a kunai and a tied a flash bomb to the end. She covered her Eyes and let it loose, the light blinded the machine gunner and sniper long enough for her to get down there. The loader was looking away freeing him from the effects of the light. Hinata jumped down and ran as fast as her sixteen year old legs would take her. The loader stood from his cover and pointed his walther P38 at her head. "HALT" He had her. His squad members were recovering now and were back on their feat.

"well well well what do we have here? I young teen out in the woods. And she's a warrior woman, oh that turns me on!" The loader walked over to her and ordered her to raise her hands. She did and approached her until he was in her face. He licked her cheek slowly until he came to her lips. He rammed his mouth into hers making a forceful and violent kiss that bruised her mouth. He drew his knife and cut her coat down the middle revealing her large cleavage hidden behind a T-shirt. He through his knife away and used his freehand to feel her up. "P-P-Please S-Stop!" She screamed. The sniper, who had completely recovered came over and drew his knife, he cut her pants down the front and he ripped them off. He cut her panties off like he was cutting a hay bail rope. The loader stepped back as the sniper pushed her down on the ground. He held her arms while the sniper dropped his leggings and forced his member into her entrance making her scream. blood began to seep out of the raped entrance while the loader continued to hold her hands. The machine gunner finally was able to see clearly again. What he saw made him gag. Two men in their mid-twenties were raping a teenager.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" He yelled. As a christian. He would not tolerate this.

"Come on Dieter! there is plenty of young woman to go around" He didn't even think after that. He drew his Luger and shot both men four times, emptying his sidearm. Hinata tried to run but fell down in agony from her hurt areas. Dieter reloaded and walked over to her. Kneeling down he got a good look at her. She was young and indeed pretty but she was fragile. He could tell by looking at her, the rape just made it worse. The pain she was going through and the humiliation was too much to bare. Hinata wept. "Listen, I'm going to pick you up now. I'm going to take you back to Konoha. Please don't struggle." She nodded and he picked her up and left his post to surrender and save this poor girl.

* * *

**Ten hours later...**

Naruto and Neji stood in front of Tsunade in her office. The topic was "going to assist the forces at Saipan but Tsunade denied it. She needed them here.

"But Granny Tsunade! I don't want to stay here! It's Boring!"

"Shut up Naruto! We could be attacked anytime now! Then it wouldn't be boring. Our Fire Lord has declared War on the new country of Taskou and Germany remember!" Yelled Tsunade. Neji stood at attention the whole time he agreed with Naruto though. He needed to protect his cousin by clan law. Hiashi came in and assisted for Neji.

The argument went on for another hour until a Taskou soldier came in with hand cuffs while being escorted by Anbu black ops. Shizune came in a moment later.

"Tsunade-sama! Hyuuga Hinata has been infirmed!" Hiashi and Neji stood from the chairs they had taken and Naruto just quieted down.

Everyone in the room except for Shizune eyed the soldier. "Why? what has happened to my Heir?" demanded Hiashi with anger. He didn't even have probable cause. He was two seconds from killing this man. "She was rescued by this enemy soldier here. She was violently raped by two of his subordinates while he was blind from Hinata's flash bomb. He then claims to have killed the perpetrators and we know he carried her hear. Tests do confirm that he wasn't the rapist and Hinata did say he saved her. Hiashi ran up and punched the soldier in the stomach and Naruto and Neji helped. The three beat the shit out of the soldier until he was crying.

"Enough! we need him alive!" yelled Tsunade. "We need him for a prisoner exchange. We need to get Anko back."

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Remember Jesus Christ and his birth!**


	4. Die Amerikaner haben!

**I own nothing**

**seven month later**

Six people stood in the field on the Taskou-Fire country border. they stood in two groups facing each other down. On the Taskou side, A man with a Flecktarn combat suit and a white captains hat from his past german naval career. He was hand-cuffed to a strikingly attractive woman. The third man stood ten feet behind her with his SMG trained on her. The other party looked a little less professional. A man in a dog mask was bound to a bruised and tired man with a ripped uniform and dented helmet. The woman in front looked on the shock troopers with disgust. She held nothing but contempt and hatred for them as traitors and invaders. The Leader of the Taskou infantry spoke up as the time for the trade had begun.

"I will unbound the prisoner, you shall do the same!" Tsunade nodded and motioned for the Anbu to proceed. He cut the ropes with a kunai, after it was finished Fuchman shot the chain with his Walther P38, freeing Anko. He spoke up again.

"On three we will send the prisoners across! Not before, not after!" She nodded and waited. On three, the prisoners began to walk.

* * *

**500 yards away, concealed in the trees**

The two Taskou storm troopers were Hiding in the brush 500 yards away with there scoped and silenced Grewer 43's aimed at the Hokage and the anbu. These men were some of the best that the country of Taskou had to offer. 300 men that could perform ninja arts and use fire arms. These two men were ready to cause a huge gap in the enemies chain of command in the name of Taskou.

* * *

Anko had reached the other side and had taken a seat on a near by rock.

"Anko, are you well? How bad did they torture you?" Anko looked up at the hokage.

"They didn't torture me at all. I got three warm meals a day, a room with a bed and bathroom. Surprisingly, all of the enemy soldiers gave me nods of approval and smiled at me and gave showed me respect. I don't know why, They mentioned a thing called the Geneva convention but I have no idea what that is." Fuchman and his two man by this point had boarded the jeep they had brought and were on their way the sergeant with the MP40 armed the MG42 in the back as they drove away.

"Well, we are at war. So lets head back to the village and prepare for the next move, the fire lord has submitted a large amount of soldiers for ninja training so they can stand up to the Taskou weaponry. I think I will put you in charge of Anbu selections."

"Who are our allies? Will the sand fight for us?" Asked Anko. The Anbu was standing behind the two as they walked. She bent down to observe some deer tracks when she all the sudden her lights went out. She collapsed on the ground and she soon entered the after life.

* * *

"Bandit down. Assuming target secondary target." Said the first sniper as he moved his scope to anko.

"Roger that. Firing." said the second sniper. His finger squeezed slowly and carefully until the little squeak of the rifle signaled to him that he fired. In his scope, he saw the 5th Hokage fall from a shot do the back of the head. The other sniper took a shot but missed as Anko disappeared into the trees almost instantly.

"Secondary target has escaped. Primary objective complete. Moving to Pick-up point." Said the sniper as he and his partner started to move off down the road.

* * *

Anko sat in a tree for several hours sending out shadow clones to find the killers but to no avail. She buried the body of the anbu and carried the late Hokage all the way back to Konoha. If war could have been avoided before... It was inevitable now.

**Seven hours later, the gates of Konoha**

Anko shuffled into the gates of Konoha in sorrow. She held the decaying corpses of Tsunade. As she entered, the gate guards were about to question her until they saw the body. Izumo got on the phone to give the bad news to Shizune. She slowly walked to the tower through the city streets holding the first Kage to take her seriously and trust her. Children and mothers and fathers, laborers, doctors, policemen, firemen, and many other people looked on in sadness and despair. They fell in behind Anko as she changed course and went to the hospital where the morgue was.

When she entered, the receptionist keyed the intercom for a doctor. The Staff took the legendary sucker from Anko and took her to surgery in a hopes of saving her. They must have thought she wasn't dead. Anko just sat down in a chair and put her hands face. She began to cry. Genma was at the receptionist's desk at the time trying to figure out what all the commotion was for. He had been home for less then ten minutes. All he gathered was that a large assembly of people were at the hospital. He heard lots of crying but on voice in all this misery stood out among all the rest. He bit down on his senbon and looked around leaving the receptionists desk for someone else's use. His sadness and disappointment, he saw the snake mistress herself in a corner hiding her face in her soaked hands. He walked up to quietly and knelt down so his face was level with hers. She was crying on the other side of that fleshy shield, that he could tell. Genma slowly but gently took his hands and rested them on hers and left them there. He let her feel the warmth of a fellow human being that was there for her.

"Anko" He whispered to her as he removed her hands from her tear stricken face. Her beautiful brown eyes were red and tear streaks lined her face from all her crying. She had stopped just for a moment to look at him, but she was still trembling and threatened to start again. Genma had never seen Anko like this before. She stared into his green eyes as he stared into hers. "What's wrong Anko? Maybe I can help."

"T-They k-killed her... Taskou soldiers murdered t-the H-H-H-Hokage... After a peaceful prisoner trade they shot her f-from a long distance... I couldn't find the shooter or shooters! I feel like a failure! I couldn't protect her and now she is GONE! I LET MY GUARD DOWN AND NOW SHE IS DEAD!!!" She screamed in his face. He let her vent it out, she needed it. Genma let the news sink in after his abusive learning. The thought pained his heart but he didn't show it on his face, he had to be strong for Anko and all the others that he may have to tell. He put his arms around her whispered into her ear that they needed to leave. She began to protest but he just told she had made a scene and he didn't want to make it worse. She stared off into space for a few minutes before he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it. They walked out of the hospital, hand in hand until they reached her house. Genma entered first with Anko in second.

He took her into the bathroom and started a shower. She needed one, she was sweaty and covered in blood. "Please wash-up Anko. Your filthy and you will feel better. I guarantee it." She nodded and shed her trench coat and then her fish net shirt right in front of him. A blush covered his face and before he knew it he was staring at her perfect body, The senbon fell from his mouth. She just dropped her skirt without a thought to his presence. The poor mortal man was gazing upon an angel of the lord in her underwear. Anko gazed at him with glazed eyes as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you... For being there for me." She whispered to him before drawing him into a soft kiss.

* * *

**At this time, Hokage's office, counsel meeting**

The clan heads, Konoha's counselors, and the elders were in a meeting to decide the next Hokage. As these kind of things usually went, they were arguing. The elders wanted Danzou and the clan heads were in support of Hiashi. The council was split. The arguments had gotten so bad that there were threats of violence and other bad things. Finally a you counselor stood up and yelled for the whole room to shut the hell up.

"Was that yelling necessary? Asked an elder.

"Yes it was. Now onto business... why are you guys arguing at a time like this? Your own greed for power has but the entire fire nation at risk! We are at war! The nation we are fighting is powerful and large!"

"What are you talking about? Large? The country of Taskou has a parameter of 16 miles."

"You need to read the reports that have been coming in. The country of Taskou has annexed the rice nation, the waterfall nation, the Tea nation, and the Star nation." Gasps from a good number of people proved his suspicions that they were over confident and didn't take the enemy seriously. "They have allied themselves with the Sound nation and the earth nation. An invasion by the Taskou military has crippled the nation of snow. For some reason the leaders were experts in winter warfare. The country should fall and be annexed within the week. The size of Taskou is about the same size as our own country. Spies have informed us that they have around 62 million people and around 15 million soldiers. We are now outnumbered 3 to 1." The people in the room were dumbfounded. The small weak nations were taken over and treaties were signed with enemies. The council went in favor of Hiashi to succeed Tsunade as Hokage. It was their best choice, the New Hokage issued a draft of all able bodied men and women to take up arms against the new enemies while a letter of peace was written just incase.

* * *

**The water nation, two months later**

A large fleet was anchored a couple miles off the coast. A naval craft from the water nation was on it's way to meet the new comers. The diplomate and his guards were allowed onboard the large vessel and escorted by a man that used a similar weapon to the Taskou soldiers to a private cabin. The language the soldiers spoke was understood only by the people of the Island countries. The diplomat entered and saw a man at a desk reading a report. He got up and shook hands with the government official.

"Good morning. My name is General Omar Bradley... United States Army."

**STARS AND STRIPES FOREVER!!! **


	5. Contact: Akemi Village

**I own nothing**

**I received a review that commented that I forgot the FG42. In reality I did not forget but instead I looked up how many were produced and the total was just a little over 6000. I figured that the odds for one of the 30 or so paratroopers to be in possession of one of these rifles would be slim. If anyone is curious where the elemental continent is located it's in the vacant sea. **

The ruler of Taskou or despot as he referred to himself as, was standing in the back of a jeep looking over the border to the fire nation. Ahbe was not happy with how everything turned out. He had committed the same mistake as Hitler. That being taking over a large portion of land and getting the powerful countries pissed. The only difference was that the conquered loved him and his enemies feared him. He had written a letter to the fire lord requesting peace but the reply was that no peace could come to be until all the territory was returned to it's prewar state. The citizens were outraged and would not accept this. Thus the invasion of the capital of the wind country was set in motion. With trucks, jeeps, and half-tracks, the invasion would be swift and the ally would be rendered useless. The mobilization of 2,000,000 shock troopers had begun.

* * *

**The Oval office, present time, November 17th, 1945**

Harry S. Truman, the 33rd president of the United States of America sat in his office looking at a portrait of his Predecessor, FDR. The war had ended a few months ago and the cold war had just started with the U.S.S.R. and now this new continent has reared it's head. If this continent went for either side then the power balance of the world would be turned on it's head. Truman was aware of the Soviet advance for the new continent which lead him to send the 1st, 2nd, 4th, 28th, and the 29th infantry divisions as well as the 3rd armored division with the 1st and second marine divisions as support. The 101st and navy fighters and bombers were also deployed. World war three was a VERY real possibility now. The Soviets were going to land in a desert country and according to a spy make allies with the nation upon arrival.

The phone began to ring and he picked it up hoping it was General Bradley.

"Hello?"

"Sir! General Bradley reporting. I have some very interesting news for you. Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted General, I want to now everything you do."

"Sir, the continent is in a state of war right now, not one country is neutral. We have been talking with the leader of the Water nation which and we have learned through reports of their relations with a nation called Taskou. Taskou is a nation that was established on May 22nd, 1945."

"That is rather recent."

"Yes sir. The history of this country is... interesting. It was started when a band of several hundred strangers took over the port city of Taskou and created a military which began to expand. In just a few months they had Annexed four nations and allied with the rest. They are now the biggest nation population wise and the fourth biggest in square miles. Their conquest was aided with guns and Jeeps which no other nation previous to the creation of Taskou even knew existed." Truman thought for a moment before he spoke again.

"Who were these strangers?"

"That is the interesting part. They are former members of the third Reich. 330 German sailors and soldiers stole four U-boats and deserted before they could be killed or captured. They are invading the Wind nation which is the nation the soviets as of 0632 this morning became allies with. The soviet Union has deployed troops to fight the Alliance as the nations that Taskou has taken over or allied with call themselves. The shocking part is that they request to become allies with the U.S. and the Nato powers. The war for dominion of the new continent has begun shall I deploy troops to fight?"

"I can't allow an armed engagement take place between the U.S. army and Navy without a declaration of war from congress. The marines on the other hand are a different story. Deploy them immediately into combat. Send the rest of the report in writing please."

"Yes sir! I will deploy the marines and have the army and navy on standby. Please let me know if we get the green light to mobilize the men."

"I will let you know." He hung up and started to write a proposal to congress when he decided to call Stalin. He had to get some deal with him so they wouldn't use the the bomb. Approval for the use of the rest of the military came four days later.

* * *

**Fire nation coast, D-Day, Baptism Beach (code named) 0624 hours. **

The Higgans boats drove at landing speed towards the Landing Zone. The 32 man load stood at the ready for the moment when the door would open and hey would run onto the beach. These men where members of the big red one or the 1st infantry division. Most were veterans of world war two and were ready to kill again only this time the germans were their allies.

"Clear the ramp! 30 seconds! God be with you!" exclaimed the driver.

"Okay everyone! Most of us have done this before but for those who haven't, stick close to the squad leaders and stay clear of open beach!" Yelled the lieutenant in the back. The pressure was overwhelming the poor soldiers. Then right before their eyes the door opened and the boat stopped. Then men in front rushed out and onto the beach looking for cover but found none, Thus forcing them to keep advancing.

**Private Jonas Corinth's POV**

I ran out of the boat and just kept on running. I didn't here one shot or a single explosion. "Where the hell is the defense!?!" I yelled hoping to get an answer of some kind but no one could really know for sure. June 6th, 1944 was my baptism of fire. I was on Omaha beach and fought the whole war without getting a scratch. After all that I had no fucking clue what is happening. I just moved without a complaint, hoping that no machine guns gunned him down. We moved for two hours before we halted for the day. The sergeant called us over for a sit rep.

"Okay guys, Were to stop here for today. The Marines in the north encountered light resistance no one else had seen a thing. We will be going on patrol in the morning with second squad so be ready for action. For my fellow veterans, the enemy aside from the ruskies are a different enemy altogether. They can use magic and move at inhuman speeds. The average kill ratio is 4 to 1 right now and in their favor. That is the measure of their skill and resolve, don't underestimate them because they don't use guns and vehicles. Get partners and dig foxholes." I partnered with PFC Allan Miller and dug a hole a little far forward. I couldn't wait to engage these new mages.

**Akemi village, next day, 0832**

Naruto stood in the local tavern next to a window with a kunai drawn. Kiba was at the next with along with Shino. Yamato was crouched behind the door looking through a hole he made. The squad had been in waiting for twenty two minutes, they were waiting from the Taskou Shock troopers to send a squad or two to clear the town and loot it or something. Genma, Anko, Sai, and Sakura were in the building across the street. A squad of Russian soldiers was in split in two and placed in two homes fairly close to the shinobi. If soldiers came in through the front entrance then the ninja would get the first strike. A russian sniper and spotter were placed in the towns only two story building. Genma looked down the road that led out of town and sure enough, here came the patrol. Before he ordered the attack he noticed something. The uniforms of these men were different and same with their weapons. What really piqued his interest was the giant metal thing that came in behind the 24 or so men. He heard the man in the lead give an order and the language he spoke was different then the one that has been introduced to Taskou schools. Could the guys be enemies? He looked over at a russian sergeant that said he was a veteran in the last big war. Maybe he would be the one to ask.

"Uh... Sergeant?" Genma whispered.

"Yes Comrade?" He whispered back.

"Who are these guys over here. The ones that just entered the village and what is that metal thing?" The sergeant walked over to the window and looked out. His facial expression didn't change at all.

"Those men are American soldiers. In the Good war they were our allies but the struggle of power over this land has made them our enemies. They are with Taskou. That machine is called a Sherman Tank. We can handle it, just don't attack it with your weapons. You take the infantry and we will take the tank. Just don't let the main gun get a bead on you comrade or you and anyone near you will more then likely be killed. Do not underestimate these men. They are tougher then Taskou and many of them are veterans of the last great war like me." Genma nodded and resumed his position at the window. The Americans had moved around 120 yards forward before he deemed it time it time to engage the new enemy. He glanced back back into the room and then back outside.

"What the heck!" He exclaimed. Half of the infantry had disappeared from site and he had no idea where they went. 'oh well.'

Naruto, Shino, and Kiba let loose kunai into the Yanks felling three and surprising the rest. The Russian sniper took a shot and blew the sergeants head off. The Genma and Sakura ran from the building and charged the remaining eight men. Several of Sai's ink tigers ran at a corporal that had climbed onto the Sherman. He trained his Thompson on the first Tiger and fired a burst into it's face. The second jumped after him but a different soldier blew it to pieces with a well placed shotgun shell. The corporal aimed his Thompson at the last and Ink animal. Anko threw a kunai that penetrated helmet and stabbed his brain. The last man was the Private with the trench gun, a rifleman, and the Sherman. Private Wilkons had hidden behind a hay stack. He was a Green horn that had never seen combat before or even a man die. He couldn't take it anymore, the Sherman stood still firing at the ninja that moved to quickly. Two russians ran out of the house next to the tank with a bottle and a rifle. The PFC Tanner raised his M1 carbine and fired at the Soviets without aiming. He emptied his entire magazine and only felling one. The one with the bottle climbed onto the tank and lit the bottle's cloth.

"Molotov Cocktail! Wilkens Take him down before he gets the Sherman!" Yelled Tanner as he reloaded. Wilkens raised his Shotgun and fired a shot as best as he could in the small window of time available. He got lucky, the buck shot hit the man in the chest sending him barreling down the tank and breaking the bottle. The fire went everywhere but caused no damage to the Sherman.

"Hell Yeah! We saved the Sherman! Now lets meet up with 1st squad!" The Sherman suddenly exploded into flames and shrapnel. The Expression on Tanner's face was priceless, the tank had been destroyed leaving Tanner and Wilkens as the last men standing. The russians and Ninja were nowhere to be seen.

"Must have been a bazooka." said Wilkens as he walked into the street. "Where the hell is the enemies? I don't see... wait." nineteen silhouettes became visible in the smoke. It looked like they were approaching.

"I found them, Tanner, what are your orders?" Asked Wilkens as the shadows got closer.

"Surrender I guess. They have a sniper somewhere out there. The sarg will vouch for that." He said pointing at the corpse of the staff sergeant. "Made it through Bataan and Okinawa. What a waste, the poor Bastard." He put his carbine on the ground and put his hands up. Wilkens did the same. The people finally became completely visible. eleven of them were commies and the rest must have been those ninja they were told about. A man with an oversized tooth pick walked and stared at the soldiers, a woman that was rather attractive staid rather close to him. Must have been a couple.

"we surrender. No further hostilities are necessary." Said Tanner looking from one enemy to another. A russian with a bayoneted Mosin Nagant came over to him. He prodded Tanner away from Wilkens and when the Americans were separated he recoiled and thrust into Tanner's chest, piercing his heart.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Tanner as the Soviet fired a bullet into him to get his gun out of him. The people seemed to looking at Tanner's death and paying little attention to Wilkens. As such he picked up his gun and began to run for a house that was two stories tall. A bullet wizzed by his head and hit the wall right next to him. He turned around and fired a quick shot that took a Russian's arm off. He ran upstairs and kicked a door open to reveal the sniper and spotter. He shot the spotter in the chest sending his body out the window. He pumped a new shell into the chamber and shot the sniper in the leg, blowing it off.

"I finish you if you don't try anything!" yelled the young american before he left the room. He kicked a door open to reveal a pink haired girl.

"Civilian! Get the hell out of my way!" She muttered something in a language he recognized as Japanese before a blue glow enveloped her right fist. "SAIKORO!" Before poor Wilkens could shoot her she punched him in the chest sending him through a wall and out of the building. He landed in a heap in the middle of the road. He couldn't get up and the outside of his vision was red and black(think when you get injured in Call of duty). He reached for his .357 magnum revolver he bought before he joined the army. The Pink haired girl came into view. He raised his pistol the best he could and didn't bother aiming. He fired one shot, she fell. He dropped the gun as his vision began to darken. It all went black and he finally died to the yells for someone named Sakura-chan. he waited for the next life to take him.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Yelled Naruto as he ran over to her. Genma walked over the the American. His rib cage was smashed, he could see that from ten feet away. He lied there with a pistol in his right hand. He walked over and picked it up. He looked at the man's corpse and reached into his coat pocket and drew two boxes. They were labeled: .357 magnum hollow-point bullets. Genma bent down and took the belt off his belt and holster and put it on. A new and powerful weapon couldn't hurt. He would have sergeant Reznov show him how to use it later.

"She isn't breathing! Someone help her!" Yelled Naruto. Kiba was trying to stop the bleeding. They were successful in halting her from bleeding out.

"She will not live if she does not receive treatment. You must get her to a hospital if you desire her to live. We do not have adequate medical supplies for a wound this bad." Said Sergeant Reznov

"Comrade Sergeant! The other americans have come!"

"Hands up and step away from the girl!" Yelled an American soldier. Anko turned around to see more then the other twelve. There were around one hundred now. She also spotted ten Shermans.

The Russians didn't move and neither did the Shinobi. They couldn't understand him.

The officer fired a few shots with his Thompson into the air. "I said move and hands up!" One of the Russians put his hands up but didn't move. An american shouldered his M1 Grand and walked over to him. Kiba drew a kunai and stabbed the man in the stomach. As he fell, the captain fired his SMG at Kiba but missed as Kiba charged another man and clawed his neck. He cleaved men to pieces as he worked his way towards the captain. He never made it. One of the fighting first got behind him and shot him in the back. Naruto tried to run for him but Genma and Anko grabbed him and ran. The Ninja were able to escape except for Kiba and Sakura. Shino stopped to let his bugs get a little action but was shot down by a .30 cal on one of the Shermans. The Russians surrendered except for Reznov who was able to slip away.

"Medic! See to the wounded!" Yelled a sergeant. Jonas Corinth walked over to the Pink haired girl. He learned Japanese from a girl friend he had once. Before she left for the detention camps, he never saw her again. He knelt down next to her and looked at his "enemy". She was crying and shaking.

"Hi, my name is Jonas. What is yours? Don't try to speak if it hurts to much" He said with tenderness. She looked at him and stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sakura" she said very quietly. Jonas smiled at her and held her hand. She gripped his hand lightly.

"How old are you?"

"seventeen"

"I'm nineteen" He smiled at her. She smiled back. "Were going to take care of you. Your going to live. Lets be friends, okay?" She just nodded and he got up to leave but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Stay... please" He smiled and sat with her. A moment later two medics came over and began to treat her. After she was patched up to the best of their abilities, she was put into a truck and driven away to a field hospital. Jonas stood in to road watching the truck as it drove away.

"I'll see you again Sakura. That's a **promise."**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 2009!!! **


	6. Assault on Red Ridge

**I own nothing**

**I received a review asking why the germans never produced a tank corps. or an air force. The answer is simple, the men who arrived were sailers, infantry, and some paratroopers. Even if the Germans had the schematics and information and materials to make a Tiger or a 109, who would fly it? Not to insult the reviewer because he did make a good point.**

**Field hospital, Baptism beach, 1 week later, 1048 hours**

Sakura awoke to a warm presence on her left arm. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry figure right next to her and the distant voice of a man called out to her but she couldn't make it out. Her vision and hearing slowly came back to her.

"Hello Sakura! How are you feeling?" It was that soldier... Jonas Corinth. She smiled at him. The two smiled at each other for awhile without saying a word.

"You never asked my question" He snickered at her.

"Oh sorry! I feel fine" she said. "How long have I been out?"

"Well I can't be sure because I don't know when they put you under. But if they knocked you out when you arrived at the field hospital then about a week" He replied. His face had dirt on it and his uniform was filthy. He had a cast on his right arm and some gauze on his hand.

"What happened?" She asked gesturing to the wound. He glanced at it looked back at her.

"An explosive tag went off when it hit a tree and sent splinters everywhere. My arm was broken by a large junk of wood and my hand got cut up real good, but I'll be back in the fight in a couple weeks." His smile got even bigger as he looked at her.

"Can you believe it? I made it through the second great war without a scratch and in the first week of the third war I get taken out of the fight! Boy do I suck!" He chuckled to his misfortune and Sakura giggled but then posed a question.

"I keep hearing about the big war from both the russians and now you. What is that all about?" He was kind of taken aback by the question. Then he figured that it made sense that she had no clue. How could she? Their whole continent just showed up at the end of the war from who knows where.

"The second world war was and is the biggest war this planet has ever seen. 66,000,000 people died in the fighting or in German death camps. The war started in 1939 and ended in 1945. My country joined in 1941 when the nation of Japan bombed one of our naval bases without provocation, killing over three thousand people, mostly our soldiers."

"That sounds... underhanded." He gave her a serious look that gave him her full attention.

"I saw some horrible things during that war. If you want me tell you then you have realize that I'm not exaggerating this shit" She nodded and he began telling his stories involving his war experience and his eye witness account of the holocaust.

* * *

**Battle for akako ridge, Two months later, northern fire country**

Naruto sat against a tree with his back to the camp fire. His days of being carefree and a knuckle headed ninja were over. In one day he had lost Sakura who was like a sister to him, Kiba, and Shino. Akamaru lied at Naruto's side as he stared at what he could make of the stars. The distant thunders of american and russian artillery sounded peaceful when they weren't directed at him. He was a new man, he had to be. Naruto had killed twenty nine assorted Taskou and American soldiers in the last week. He couldn't be so immature in this setting.

_'what has happened to me? Why am I so different now?'_ he thought. However he knew what had done it. It had been the killing of wounded soldiers with Sergeant Reznov or the violent interrogation he'd given to the one American marine that refused to talk, even as he was beaten to death. He continued to contemplate his actions as a flare popped up on the horizon. Some machine gun fire sputtered for a couple seconds then stopped.

"What are you doing comrade?" Asked the famous sergeant Reznov as he sauntered over to Naruto and Akamaru. "The fire will give away our position. You mustn't be so careless." He said as he stomped out the fire. Naruto looked at him as he stroked Akamaru's head. Reznov sat down next him and put his PPSH on his lap.

"How are you holding up comrade. You fought gloriously today. I am proud to be attached to your unit." Naruto looked out to the stars again. The flare had died out by now.

"I can't get the memory of that marine I beat to death out of my head. Or the men I stabbed while they were wounded after the battle." Reznov looked to down the ridge to the ground below. In the distance were the Alliance camps.

"When I was fighting in Stalingrad, I was a sniper and my job was to kill German officers. One in particular was General Amsel. I never got him, a friend of mine did when I was acting as a spotter. He had trouble with killing for awhile to... but he got used to it sense we had to do it so much. I think that you will also get used to it. Just give your mind and spirit time to adjust to the slaughter and you will become one of the best soldiers I have ever met."

Naruto was silent. He didn't want to get used to killing wounded or defenseless people. He didn't want to treat murder as an everyday event just like eating and sleeping.

"Sergeant Reznov... I don't want to kill men and women who can't or won't fight back. I can't see a reason to do it that is a good one. I-I just can't take it anymore."

"Do you not want revenge for your fallen comrades?" Inquired Reznov with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh I do. I get it every time I kill one of the enemy. I just want them to be fighting back with the intent to kill."

"If one of my men were to be telling me this I would take it as them being cowards who are to scared to do their duty. However, I have seen you fight and do your duty to the best of your abilities. I realize that what you ware saying is in sync with your character. Not your cowardice."

"Thanks sergeant Reznov... for understanding."

"Here comrade, I want you to have these." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a pistol and a couple magazines. He offered it to Naruto.

"I took those from a German Brigadier General in 1943. It's a Luger and some spare bullets. I figure you could put it to good use."

Naruto accepted it and looked it over. He fiddled with the action and the magazine release. Reznov took it from him and showed Naruto how to use it. The two veterans talked until the sun came up. Genma walked over to the pair and sat next to them.

"Well gentlemen, what's the word?" He said expectingly.

"Uhhhh... Nothing?" said Naruto kind of embarrassed.

Genma let out a sigh and stood up to leave but turned around. "Were moving to make an attack. Were hitting the American side of the ridge to the north in force. Command has decided that the time has come to remove them from that critical position. Every unit is mobilizing for the final assault. Reznov, you need to see to your men. Naruto, come with me. The two got up and bid each other farewell. Naruto followed Genma through the trenches that the russians had made. The men were sitting or standing in the trenches with their bayoneted rifles or SMG's waiting for the order. The T-34's were in the rear being fueled or armed. The Shinobi were in the trenches with the soviets or with the tanks. The Americans were outnumbered 4-1 and almost surrounded. Genma called his team together for a final briefing before the battle.

"Ok guys, were going in with the Russian regulars this time. I know that is suicide but there is no way to flank the americans this time. Stay together at all costs but do not bunch up. Don't stop moving until we reach the battlements. If I go down, Anko is in command. Everyone ready?" The twelve shinobi nodded.

"Get into your squads and be ready. When the whistle blows, the charge begins." Genma, Anko, Naruto, and Neji gathered by the trench wall. Hinata, Sai, Tenten, and Lee were to the left and Ino, Choji, Yamato, and Shikamaru. The commissar that was in charge of the Russians and the shinobi stood atop the trench with a bullhorn and a whistle.

"FORWARD FOR MOTHER RUSSIA COMRADES!!!" He blew the whistle right after. The cheers and yells from the men carried with them over the trench and into the the no mans land beyond. The American artillery opened fire almost immediately as the swarm of soviet soldiers and Shinobi raced over the expanse of open land. Naruto ran with his group hoping and praying to whatever was upstairs to not let him get hit. Explosions erupted all around him. Wounded russians that had lost limbs or that had suffered other injuries were strewn all over the ground screaming for their mothers. The charge halted at a huge group hole hills and rocks about one hundred yards from the fort. The Commissar went from leader to leader telling them to wait for the cover of darkness. The wait was killing Naruto. Just because they had stopped didn't mean the americans stopped. The T-34's had remained behind to be used as cannons to support the advance.

**17 hours later, Genma's POV**

I waited as ordered to resume the charge. It would have been better to have attacked at dark in the first place but that isn't my call. The whistle blew again and we charged over the hill we were behind. The tide of bullets that had been in wait had unleashed itself on to us. tens of russians and ninja fell in the hail. In the corner of my eye I saw Ino go down, but I have no clue what happened. We reached the base of the slope before the fort. We were so close but the whole advance just stopped all the sudden.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STOPPING!?! GET MOVING!!!" Yelled the Commissar as he tried to keep going up the hill. His advance was cut short when he and his flag bearer were machine gunned down. The advance still wouldn't move until sergeant Reznov ran and grabbed the flag.

"COME COMRADES!!!" He yelled until he was hit in the chest by a rifle round. dropping him to his knees. I got up and went forward, my ninja followed. The main push had resumed as the russians broke the american line and went into close combat.

**General POV**

Naruto ran over the peak of the slope and jumped onto the nearest man in green he saw. The soldier tried to shoot him but Naruto kicked his rifle to the ground and punched his neck. The man fell to the ground holding his throat. Before Naruto could act again a Soviet shot him in the head. Naruto moved on to another man. He drew his Luger and shot a man that was going to bayonet a russian soldier from behind. He turned around and was kicked to the ground and pinned by a boot. A marine aimed his rifle at Naruto but he stabbed his leg with a kunai throwing his aim off. He got up and shot the man in the head. He saw Chouji smash a two men with one oversized fist and then punch another. A a marine came within four feet of him and sprayed his back with his BAR. Chouji screamed and went down in a heap. Shikamaru forced his way over there and grabbed the man's neck. While he was choking him a Marine tried to stab him but was shot by Genma.

The first line of defense had been cleared and the advance on the second was in progress. The death rate 5-1 in the americans favor. Never the less the attack went on. The Ninja were the first into the elevated trenches with the russians close behind. The minute Anko crested the trench a marine shot her in the shoulder and the chest. She fell and the same soldier got Sai. Genma tried to shoot him but somehow he disappeared into the ranks of other marines. He wanted to help her so bad but he had to keep moving. The americans had put all their reserves into the fight. Lee was wreaking havoc in the lines of soldiers as he kicked the living shit out of them. The marines put up a fierce battle as they were fighting for their lives. Rumors had circulated that the enemy didn't take prisoners. Hinata used her Gentle fist in sync with Neji she had killed man after man that came at her. The nameless nemesis that Genma had sworn to kill showed his face again. He didn't get close to her in fact he aimed his rifle and shot at her. The first round hit near her foot. She realized his threat level and charged at him He shot at her as she moved at a fast pace over the small expanse of land. The infamous 'ting' of an empty M1 Grand rang through his ears as she barreled down upon him.

He grabbed a bloody TT-33 from a soviet corpse and raised it and fired as fast as a young marine could. He got lucky and hit her in the Solar plexus stopping her dead in her tracks. He sensed Immense hatred coming from a couple people and decided that booking it was the wisest course of action and ran. Neji ran over to her and picked her up.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" He began to run but one of the last marines stabbed him in the back. He dropped her and fell into a trench. The loss of ninja was a big negative on soviet morale. The second trench had been taken and the top of the ridge was in sight. The americans had retreated into the trenches on the level ground of the top ridge. The ninja and soviets crested the hill for the last time. The first wave of soldiers were ripped to pieces by MG42's and .30 caliber machine guns. When Naruto peeked over the top he saw over twenty Shermans and Panzers, The new Taskou tanks. In the trenches were Taskou and americans with heavy machine guns that slaughtered the russians and ninja that ran over the edge. Explosions from the tanks killed even more people. The slaughter went on for hours. The russians had to climb over the bodies of the fallen to gain ground. fifteen hours after the breach of the first trench, the shooting just stopped. The headquarters took down the stars and strips and ran up the white flag of defeat. The survivors were puzzled and confused. Genma crested the pile of bodies and saw the remaining garrison with their hands up. Yamato walked over to the soldiers and an officer came out with a man carrying a white flag.

"We would like to discuss terms for surrender." He said. Yamato looked at him.

"What surrender? We don't take prisoners." The officer paled. He drew his M1911 and shot Yamato in the stomach and dove into the trench with the flag bearer. The Russians attacked again but instead of a hail of bullets greeting them. The few men that still had bullets fired them with accuracy dropping lots of communist soldiers. The Attack didn't falter. The russians got into the trenches and the fiercest close combat of the siege started. More then just marines were present. Taskou shock troopers and elements of the big red one were there to. The trenches were filling up with bodies on both sides was the alliance slowly lost ground. The last of the alliance soldiers jumped out of the trenches and barricaded themselves in the concrete HQ building. Less then fifty were inside.

The Russians went around stabbing or shooting any wounded alliance forces just to spite the guys in the bunker. The bodies were so numerous that they covered almost the entire ridge. A colonel, who was the highest ranking Russian officer left, walked over to the door with Genma.

"Well comrade, what do you think we do?" He asked gesturing to the bunker.

"I think we should accept their surrender. Too many have died today. The battle is over, lets just end it and take them prisoner." The colonel nodded and yelled:

"American dogs! We shall accept your surrender should you give up. You have earned the right to give up after fighting so well today!" He waited and no one came out. He was about to order the doors to be blown when the door creaked open. The officer from before opened the door and walked out followed by about forty men and a few Taskou women. All with their hands up and weapons removed. The officer approached the colonel.

"We surrender the ridge to you. We are done fighting." He drew his sidearm and offered it to the colonel who accepted it.

"See to your men major. You are safe from the sword." The american saluted and the russian returned it. The american and taskou soldiers sat down in a group by some trees. Genma looked through the survivors looking for the one that shot Anko, Sai, and Hinata. Sure enough, He spotted him under a tree. He was shocked by what he found upon closer inspection. Tied to the man's left arm was Sakura's head band.

**Read and Review please. My birthday is tomorrow.**


	7. Reassignments and escapes

**I own nothing**

**I have gotten a number of reviews and PM's commenting on the U.S. and their allegiance with Taskou or the fact that the Americans are fighting Konoha. The reasons are political, not morale. The U.S.S.R. came into contact with the wind nation and offered help against Taskou. The U.S. came into contact with the alliance first and since the soviet union had already made allies with The Wind and Fire countries they would either A: not get involved and risk a soviet ruled or allied continent. B: Get into the fight alone. C: Ally with Taskou and the rest of the alliance. **

**And lastly, the germans that rule Taskou were not Nazi's and did not commit any crimes against humanity.**

**Why do people keep thinking that Taskou is bad!?! This is a territory war! Good and Evil are morale alignments. The government treats the people very well as they have not rebelled. **

**Red Ridge, present time**

Genma stared at the soldier with anger and hatred, but also a little confused. Why this man had Sakura's pink head band was unknown. Maybe he had taken it as a souvenir from her corpse or something like that. She was under his command at one point and as her CO he needed to know her fate. Then he would kill this bastard. He walked over to the POW's and stood in front of him. The soldier removed his helmet to look at Genma. Genma looked at the kid in front of him. His black hair was ruffled from his helmet and his Green eyes showed nothing but determination and the resolve to serve his purpose in life.

"Are you Genma?" Asked the boy. Genma was taken aback by this. What did Sakura tell these people.

"Who's asking" The American snickered a little and looked at him like Genma was absurd.

"An American POW that wants to know who he is speaking to. Goodness, you act like I'm a spy or something." He pulled out a can of K-rations and Put it to his ear like a radio. "This is Toucan 1 to Zebra 4. I have a suspicious looking ninja here with an oversized tooth pick and head rap. requesting air support immediately." He dropped the can and started to laugh at Genma like he was retarded. Genma grabbed the american by the collar and pulled him up to eye level.

"Listen you little shit. I'm going to blow your brains out if you keep this up, understand?" The American was going to make a comment but the click of a revolver changed his mind.

"Fine, whatever. I'm Jonas Corinth, 1st infantry division, United States Army. I have two sisters and one brother. I live in New York, New York and I hate cats. Anything else you want to know?"

"Smart ass" He said before he dropped him on the ground. "What happened to Sakura Haruno and why do you have her head band?" Jonas looked at the head band and smiled.

"She is at a field hospital under the care of American doctors. She is in a comfortable room with a nurse on call. After she has recovered she will be taken with that Kiba character to a prisoner of war camp. She will sit out the war in safety and comfort." Genma eyed him suspiciously.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't can you? Your ninja training bans it."

"Why do you have her head band?"

"When I was getting ready to be shipped out, I promised her I would return to her. She gave me this as... insurance that I would come back. She didn't need to give me this though. She said it was the symbol of her place as a ninja she told me. I will see her again. My feelings for her will make do just that." Genma raised his eyebrows.

"You love the enemy? That is a foolish move, I am saddened that I will have to take you away from her though. Since you in particular took three of my soldiers from me." Genma stepped back and pointed his pistol at him.

"Are you sure that they are dead? Did you even bother to go and check?" He asked._ 'the pale one is definitely dead. I shot him in the head after all. The other two however I'm not so sure of'_

Genma turned and left in a hurry. Jonas watched him go then got into a group with the noncoms and officers. A second lieutenant and a sergeant major had been formulating a plan of escape while the whole debacle with Jonas and Genma had been taking place. Jonas had hidden the TT-33 under his skivvies and a Taskou corporal had her Walther P38. The 2nd lieutenant spoke up to finalize the plan.

"Ok people, lets go over this one last time. When the russians change the guards they will leave us without a guard for three minutes. When that happens, we run as a group to the tunnel system that the Grass ninja dug before we came. We have five minutes until then so be ready. It is possible that the tunnels are compromised so Jonas and Sylvia will take point. Any questions?" A private spoke up from the back.

"What about Major Gibson?"

"He will not be joining us. I think he is a communist sympathizer. Anyone else?" No one raised their hands. "Ok, lets go."

The group of thirty or so alliance soldiers took off as quickly and quietly as possible.

* * *

Genma walked over to the huge aid station set up to house the thousands of wounded soviet and ninja soldiers. The person with all the papers was sitting behind a stolen desk from the alliance HQ. He walked over to her and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Give me the status of Miterashi Anko, Hyuuga Hinata, and Anbu root agent Sai." The receptionist was startled but began shuffling through the papers and pulled one out that was labeled: NINJA CASUALTIES.

"Um... Sai is KIA, Hinata is seriously wounded and has been admitted to surgery. Anko is also wounded but her injuries are not as bad."

"I also want reports on Neji, Chouji, Ino, and Yamato."

"Neji is in intensive care. He is lucky, according to the report, he almost died. Chouji and Yamato are also KIA. Ino has what the Americans call a 'million dollar wound'. She should be combat worthy in a couple days. Your unit had assembled in the a bag bunker on in the second trench complex."

Genma said thanks and went over to where his men were assembled.

"THE PRISONERS ARE GONE!" Yelled a Russian soldier as he ran from where the alliance troopers were kept.

"What!?!" Said a Commissar as he pushed his way over to the guard. The sentry from last shift and the present shift were there.

"What happened!?!"

"The Fascist american and Taskou pigs have escaped somehow! They left in the three minutes in takes to shift guards. They are no where to be found. It's as if they disappeared into thin air!"

The commissar drew his pistol and shot both men in the head. "This is the penalty for such failure to our mother land. Find those prisoners and kill them. Not one will be spared!" The russians departed to form search parties. Genma shook his head then went to see his wounded shinobi. First on his list was Hinata. It took him some time to find her but he did. She was lying in bed with a plasma IV in her arm. He walked over and sat next to her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"H-Hello sir" Genma smiled at her.

"Hey Hinata, how are feeling?"

"I feel fine. The russian doctor gave me some drug called morphine. It blocks pain or something like that."

"I'm glad your not in pain. The doctors say your gonna make it."

"Is Naruto okay?"

"You should be concerned with your own health. Anyhow, he is fine. we suffered six casualties including you."

"Who?"

"Yamato, Chouji, and Sai are dead while you, Anko, and Ino wounded. You and Anko are going home."

"I don't want to go back! I can't leave my team and platoon!"

"I'm sorry but you must. Your father is the Hokage and if you died he would kill me and Naruto. Go and rest up, we will win this war and be back before you know it."

"But!"

"No buts, that is an order. I know Anko is going to react worse so please don't give me trouble."

"Yes sir" She said her mood was quite down cast.

"Buck up little trooper! you fought well today! We won the battle!"

"At what cost? How many died for this stupid hill?"

"Uhhh..." Genma got a piece of paper from his pocket. "The americans suffered about 13,000 men killed. The Taskou lost around 12,000."

"What about us?"

"73,000 dead and 155,000 wounded."

"Over almost 100,000 men and women died today. What is this ridge going to be used for anyway?"

"It was reclaiming more of our homeland from those land greedy people."

"What ever. I don't like war."

"Why did you become a shinobi then?"

"My father made me. I hate unnecessary violence."

"Hinata, I'm going to check on the others. Get well soon."

He walked away before she said something that she would regret. He could understand her position but he couldn't accept it, Not now anyway. He found Anko towards the end of the field hospital. She was awake and reading a book. It was some book she took off a dead american a couple weeks ago. She saw him approaching and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey you, how is my man?" He kneeled down and grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"How are you babe?" She put the book down and laid her hand on his.

"I've been better and I have felt worse. How did the battle go?"

"Well, we won. We lost thousands of good men and women today. They really gave us hell. We even took forty four men prisoners. But they escaped and only one is still here and that is the highest ranked officer. I guess his fellows figured he was a traitor. He certainly does cooperate a lot."

"Well were still alive and thats what matters to me. Did any of our platoon fall?"

"Half of us. Chouji, Yamato, and Sai are dead. Ino, Neji, and Hinata were wounded. They will live though. You, Neji, and Hinata are being taken back to Konoha. For you the war is over." Anko was shocked to here this. She opened her mouth to speak and yet no words came out.

"Please babe, don't argue with me. I hate this just as much as you do but... If you're out of harms way then I will have less to worry about." He leaned over to her ear and spoke to like a lover that wanted nothing more then to express their feelings.

"I will write you everyday, and when I come back... I'm going to marry you." Her face flushed and her lower torso felt warm. "Wait for me, and I'll come home." He slipped a silver ring onto her finger and brought his lips upon hers. She closed her eyes and let the moment last. This may the last time she'd get to feel her lovers touch. He stood up and backed away from her.

"We are shipping out in a couple days for a camp on the border of Taskou. Were being used as guerillas. Were to "valuable" to the high command to use as regulars with the Russian infantry. Were going to be trained in use of guns and other russians arts of war to make us more effective." She looked at him and stood up, turned and stood up, much to her difficulty.

"Anko! You need to sit down!" She shuffled over to him and fell on him. He held her up.

"You be careful, okay?" He walked her back to bed and cupped her face.

"I will." He turned and left her there, he went to join with his troops.

* * *

**17 days later**

The escapee's moved through the mountainous region of the southern earth country. Out of the 44 original POW's, only 12 remained. Many went their own way or died from malnutrition. Jonas was the leader of this group with Nora****Cleburne as his executive. She was a Taskou Shock trooper that had her Walther before the escape. Even though the Earth and sound nations were allies with the Alliance, rumors of odd things in those regions had kept the soldiers from joining up with locals, especially since they were not in the war. Jonas scanned a very beautiful site before him. A cascading waterfall that was only around 18 feet high and had a pool at the bottom. Steam seemed to rise from the river and the pool. For some reason, the pool never over flowed. He approached it with the utmost caution and looked into it.

_'the hell_?' He circled around the healthy green vegetation that surrounded the spring for a about thirty feet. Nora came to his side.

"Why would there be a hot spring out here like this?" He asked. She was a member of the waterfall nation before it's annexation so he figured she would know.

"I can't say for sure. It does happen sometimes though." The rest of the squad came into the clearing. their composition was mixed. two marines, six Taskou Shock Troopers, two members of the 4th infantry division, and one from the 1st infantry division. It was a funny thought that crossed Jonas's mind.

_'All the Taskou soldiers are hot women. Speaking of which, most of the women on this damn continent are sexy to begin with. Here we are, twelve horny soldiers in the middle of no where with a hot spring to wash our grime covered bodies. How the hell do I explain to these sex deprived people to keep moving. Discipline is the only factor that I can count on.'_

"To bad that old Hokage is dead. She had Tits the size of satchel charges!" Blurted out one marine. Jonas smacked his face. Getting these people to move would be harder then he ever imagined.


	8. Ein neuer Feind entsteht

**Domestically speaking, Taskou is a lot like West German. How it is ruled and the rights of the people and such. I realize that Russia didn't have the bomb yet for the story they had it at the time. I own nothing.**

The truck rumbled down the dirt road deep into the forest that covered much of the fire country. Genma was looking at his feet trying to sleep. He had been on this damn truck for twelve hours with a drunk Reznov and an overly talkative Naruto. He was tired and sick, he had thrown up a couple of times over the truck tail gate. A russian soldier told him it was motion sickness, pretty much the same as sea sickness. Naruto kept jabbering on and on about some american that put him at odds. Genma knew he was exaggerating though. Naruto claimed that he was a super strong marine that was a master at marshal arts. In truth, He had let is guard down and he was almost bayoneted. Genma was the one who had saved his lousy ass.

The truck came to a stop and a big man with a large blond beard pulled down the tail gate.

"Every one out! Soviets, assemble on the right! Ninja on the left!" He walked onto the next truck and repeated his message. Genma hopped out and paced around to stretch his legs. He headed over to the gathering of people and took his place in the ranks. Naruto was behind him and Tenten to his right. Some sand nin was to his left.

_'wow. Quite a gathering they have here. At least one hundred ninja and around sixty russians. What the hell are they planning?'_

A commissar walked on a stump of a large tree and addressed the soldiers.

"Comrades! Welcome to the first special forces company! Our mission is to kill american and Taskou pigs! We shall start on training immediately! I have a roster here (pulls out a packet from his coat). You will be split up into six man teams. When you are called, come up front and then we will send you where you need to go. First... Genma Shiranui, Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Morioka, Boris Reznov, Ino Yaminaka, and Pawel Kowalski." Genma ran up to the commissar with Naruto and Tenten. He turned around and saw Reznov being assisted by Pawel.

"What is wrong with this man!?!" Genma stood in front of him at attention.

"Sir, he was in pain from his wounds from the charge at red ridge. The medic gave him enough scotch to stay on his feet and push the pain away. He will be fully sober in a few hours." The commissar waved them off and a sergeant took them to a tent that was big enough for ten people.

"This is your teams resting quarters when you are not in the field. Everything you possess will be placed her until you are killed, wounded, captured, or and the war is over. I suggest you spend some time to get to know each other, Training will start for you tomorrow." With that he left.

Genma sat down on his cot and placed his bag on the floor. He looked up to see Tenten and Ino ogling the young soviet soldier.

"Pawel is weird russian name. I haven't seen a soldier with that name before." Said Ino. He looked at her and smiled. He spoke in an accent that was different.

"Actually I am polish. My country is a satellite nation in the U.S.S.R." This kid was of a different sort. He wore an american helmet with the soviet union symbol painted on it. He has an over coat that was worn by an officer in the Waffen-SS and carried a scoped Mosin Nagant. He had a friendly image about him and seemed to be in rather good spirits. His brown eyes matched his brown hair perfectly and his lightly tanned skin gave his looks an encore. "I have been around since the end of world war two. I only saw one battle but I gained the rank of honored sniper and this coat from it. The helmet I got recently from a marine captain. This is my prize though" He opened the holster at his side and drew a beautiful revolver. "The handle is made of ivory. I swiped this of the desk of General Patton while he was sleeping after the war was over." He offered it to Tenten who looked at it with pure amazement. Poor Reznov had passed out on his cot. Genma looked at the pistol and then at the kid.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. My birthday was two months ago" Pawel took of his coat and helmet and sat on his cot. "Sat miss?" He asked Tenten.

"Yes?" She asked, handing his pistol back to him.

"Do you have a thing for weapons? You have that glint in your eye." She grinned and held herself up in pride.

"Yes! I'm a master with almost every weapon around... at least until guns came around."

"Would you like me to teach you how to fire my rifle? I'm sure you'll be a natural." She didn't even hesitate. She glomped him and gave him the most ruthless hug he had ever experienced.

"YES YES YES YES!!!" She kept yelling in his face. Genma just removed his senbon and lied down.

_'that woman is going to be inseparable from that poor kid. I really wonder how this will turn out.'_ He thought as he fell asleep to the incessant squeals from Tenten. Naruto noted that the polish kid really liked the attention.

* * *

Jonas sat on a rock looking out over a valley. He was on "voluntary guard duty" as he liked to put it. The loud and annoying moans and groans from the orgy happening about twenty yards away were really getting on his nerves.

_'those damn people! How the hell can I get us back to the lines alive when they're fucking each other in a hot spring. I wonder what I should-'_

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK" Jonas jumped up from his rock. He had been hearing screams for the past two hours, but this one was different. It held fear, a fear only unleashed when all hope is lost to an inconceivable foe. He rushed back and aimed his pistol at the hot spring.

"The hell!?!" It was gone. The spring was empty and his soldiers were gone. He cautiously walked over to the former spring to find it drained by a hole that followed the area of the spring, his soldiers must have fallen in.

"Hello!?! Anyone down there!?!" When no answer came he walked over to the gear. "ah shit" He paced around trying to think of an idea as to what to do next.

"Spion!" Jonas turned to face the new opponent but all he saw was a rushing fist. It felt like a freight train smashed into his face. He flew backwards and hit a tree, smacking his head hard. Several figures were making their way over to him. He raised his pistol hand to find it missing.

"Fucking hell!" He looked around looking for it to find it about ten feet to his right. He slowly started crawling over to it. The figures were getting closer with in every breath he took. His vision was getting worse and worse. He reached for the pistol._ 'God, please help me. Just this once.'_ His eye sight failed and it all went dark. He felt himself thump to the ground. Then, nothing at all.

* * *

**Two days later, russian camp**

A russian soldier stood in front of a crate that was labeled "Top secret". Genma and the rest of 1st squad stood at attention.

"This is a new weapon produced just recently. It is a new breed in the history of fire arms. Behold!" He threw the lid off of the crate to reveal five guns that looked similar to the MP44 but was bigger.

"The AK-47! This weapon holds thirty rounds and has full auto as well as semi-auto. The AK-47 will not be given to the regulars for some time but since we are special, we get the special guns." He handed one to each of the soldiers. "It is a mixed breed of the PPSH and the American M1-Garand. With accuracy and it's reliability not to jam, it is perfect for your kind of work.

"Kind of heavy, I think I'll stick with my bolt-action." Said Pawel.

"You have some nerve refusing Stalin's gift! What makes you think your qualified to carry that weapon instead of this one!?!"

"I hit a coin at 64 yards. I think I can handle myself." He said cooly.

"You polish pig! You are a worthless dog that had to be saved by the glorious Soviet Union from the fascist reich!" That seemed to strike a cord in Pawel. "You polish dogs were conquered in seventeen days! Why they let join the army is a mystery to me!" Pawel ran up to the man and threw a false punch at his face. When the man moved to block it he kicked him in the stomach. He fell on his ass and the pole jumped onto him and went to town on the soldiers face.

"Damn you! Don't you dare insult my homeland! It doesn't matter what happened in those seventeen days! What matters is the six years after that! I'm the soul surviver of my village because of those fucking SS!" He drew his revolver and clicked the hammer back.

"Insult my home again... and you die!" He stood up and put his gun away. "I'm heading back to the tent." With that he disappeared from sight.

"Well get your AK-47's and get to the shooting range! An instructor will be there waiting for you!" yelled the man who's pride was hurt more then his face. Genma waved for the rest of 1st to follow and they headed over to the range.

* * *

Jonas slowly opened his eyes and groggily looked about the room.

"So your finally awake. I was thinking you'd be out for a long time." The voice had a rich german accent to it. He turned around to see a boy that looked to be his age. He was dressed in a Taskou uniform, an Iron cross was around his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the boy. He put his hand on his shoulder which made him flinch in pain.

"The name is Dieter Adeleman. What's yours?" He looked like he was telling the truth. Or at least that was his opinion in that state of being.

"Jonas Corinth. Where are we?" Dieter walked over to the cell bars and ran his hand over them.

"I'm not sure. I've been here for a week or so. You and your friends showed up two days ago. They were all naked and had... fluids all over them. You were beat up and unconscious." The cell was empty besides Dieter and Jonas.

"Where are they? What happened to the others?" Dieter's face went south he sat down next to Jonas.

"The... guards took them. One by one until it was just us. I haven't seen them since." Jonas stood up and went to the barred door. An ominous feeling came from beyond. A horrible feeling that made him want to run and curl up in a corner of the cell.

"We need to get out of here, now!" exclaimed Jonas. Dieter just shook his head.

"We can't break the door. When your friends were here we tried. One man broke his arm and the other got a green bruise. the... guards took them first."

"Why do you always pause when you say guards?" A pained expression crossed his face, as if he was recalling an old horrible memory.

"These guards don't seem to be human. I have seen the nonhuman before." This piqued Jonas interest.

"What? when? What did you do in the war?"

"I was a fallschirmjäger"

"I had heard about hitlers... unholy activities and the occult. But I thought the SS were the ones that handled that stuff" Said Jonas.

"They did. We were called in to take care of an OSS infiltrator when the SS couldn't handle him. I was one of the few survivors in my unit. We were redeployed to the normandy where I fought until 45' when we met Abhe and his band of deserter sailors. I only left because capture by the russians would not have been fun"

"sounds fun, that didn't answer my question though" Dieter looked at his feet.

"Contrary to popular belief, Hitler had succeeded in creating monsters. He found a teutonic knight and used some curse to raise them from the dead as zombies and skeletons. I killed twenty four myself."

"Why would you fight your own creations?"

"They attacked us first. Their leader didn't approve of us, he killed many of my comrades in those two days of combat."

"well this is very hard to believe" Jonas waved his hand in the air, dismissing the subject. "It's simple. When the guards come next, we jump them and get the hell out of here. We can find weapons and a way out from there." The two men sat down in silence. When the guards came, the plan would be sprung.

* * *

**Several hours later**

Dieter had fallen asleep and Jonas kept his hawk like gaze on the door. His unwavering stare made the door shift in his mind at times, making him tense. Finally it cracked open. Jonas bumped Dieter and they both stood up in unison. An arm with a plate of rotten food stuck it's hand through to give them they disgusting rations. "NOW" Jonas and Dieter ran over and grabbed the arm and pulled the guard through and into the cell. The door flew open and they ran out without even looking at the guard. As soon as they were out they entered a dark hallway that was only lit by torches. Without hesitation, they ran down the hallway and to a hope of freedom from this soon to be nightmare.

**See you later everyone! Reviews please!**


	9. Die Toten beginnen zu steigen

_The date is December 1947. The third world war was midway through its second year, the war time economy of the US and any nations not on the elemental continent were booming. The world war two generation was becoming the US's first college educated generation. Europe was rebuilding and becoming stronger, The communist revolt in china had succeeded and driven the nationalists to Taiwan. Israel was on its way to becoming a nation. The trouble in vietnam was beginning to simmer. But amidst the changes of the world, the conflict between the Taskou and the elemental nations was escalating, the number of soldiers the western powers and the USSR put into the war was growing by the month. The US and Canada had put about 3 million men into it, while the soviets put many more. The most notorious of the Russo-Ninja alliance were the "Red Hammers" Men and women from the Russian and Ninja militaries that worked in small teams, fighting like apaches. One squad could eliminate a whole company if they set up a good ambush. They were the equivalent to President Kennedy's navy seals._

_Excerpt from a Union History text book, Published 2015_

The group of men sat in a broken down truck. Of the fifteen men, fourteen were sleeping. They were huddled close together to keep warm as the snow fell in the night. The one awake sat on a create, his Thompson on his lap. He puffed away on a cigarette, humming a christmas tune to himself. Some of the soldiers stirred, dreaming of home or girls. A twig snapped to the soldier's left, he raised his machine gun and kicked his squad awake. He made some hand signals and put his smoke out. His men got in a line and took cover. They were ready...

But they were too late...

a black object landed near one of the soldiers. He looked at it, then his eyes went wide.

"Grena-" the M2 exploded in a force and sent small pieces of metal slicing through the private's body. He didn't even scream, his mangled corpse fell to the frozen earth. A hail of gunfire erupted from multiple directions, cutting the men down. They were all killed in seconds. A moment later, the firing ceased. Six forms rose from the snow, each one made their way to the decimated squad. The first one to get there removed his white hood and mask. Genma stood over the dead Canadians as he waited for the rest of his group to assemble.

"These poor, stupid SOB's. They should know not to smoke at night." Muttered the brown haired pole as he checked the dead for intelligence.

"They would have been dead anyway, we have been here for hours." Said Tenten, her features indistinguishable from a mans in here winter clothing.

"They could have gone out like professionals though, this was a disgrace." Replied Pawel, smiling at the map he found.

"Dead's dead, doesn't matter how you get there. The easier, the better. Let me see that map Pawel." Said Genma. Ino and Naruto went through the creates in the truck, finding nothing of use. Reznov stood on guard.

"This map has the location of a Canadian ammo dump, perhaps its a plant. Reznov?" He came over and took the map from Genma.

"Uhhh... looks real enough. We can only hope its not fake." He handed the map back. Genma looked it over and stuffed it in his pocket.

"The Dump is only several kilometers from here. My guess is that this was long range patrol. How are we doing on ammo?"

"Seven magazines left sir." said Ino.

"Iv got ten." Said Reznov.

"six left and eight loose" said Tenten, holding some bullets in her hand.

"Iv got 38 rounds left."

"Im down to two mags." replied Naruto

"Geez Kid, be more wise with your ammo. Grab a weapon from one of these guys. You can deal with the extra weight for now."

"Yes sir." Muttered Naruto, looking around and relieved a private of his Bren LMG and magazines. Genma checked his safety and took point. The rest of his team followed. They moved in absolute silence with the exception of the snow crunching beneath their feet. The _Red Hammers _had to sneak past several patrols and silence a sentry on picket. The "ammo dump" was little more then a large tent surrounded by concertina wire and some guards. Troop tents were to the right. Pawel glassed the area with his rifle.

"Shit"

"What?" said Tenten from next to him.

"Dogs" Her expression became annoyed, as did the rest of the squad. Dogs had lead to the death of many _Red Hammers_ in the past couple years. Their sense of smell could detect Shinobi if they didn't put the proper jutsu on themselves. The Russians were screwed anyway. Genma estimated the distance between them and the dump. The number of guards and dogs. He didn't like the odds. There had to be over two hundred men in the camp. They weren't prepared for that many, not even close. Naruto nudged his arm and pointed to his 2 o'clock. A few trucks were getting loaded with men , perhaps fifty of sixty men.

"What do you think they're up to?" Asked Naruto, gesturing to the platoon of canadians. Genma didn't know. Perhaps a response group heading to check their previous work out. Who knows? He just shrugged to Naruto and motioned to his team.

"I don't think we have a chance at this guys, we need to bug out." The rest of the squad nodded, all but the Reznov and Tenten. Who looked at the trucks.

"We should at least get them sir. I don't want to leave empty handed." whispered Tenten, her eyes never straying from the three vehicles.

"I agree sir. But I don't think we have a chance in hell. We're out of mines and running low on ammunition. We should get going." Ino nodded. Genma agreed. A warm shower and warm food really appealed to him right now. They had been on the field fighting the enemy for several weeks and had incapacitated many allied soldiers. He didn't know how many. He motioned for his team to follow and headed for the woods and back to their own lines.

* * *

The mood of the room was of frustration and anxiety. The over crowded room smelled of smoke and sweaty men, soldiers played craps, poker, black jack, and many other games to keep the mind working. The pressure that these men felt was immense, cabin fever was beginning to take its toll.

"Dammit Lucas!" Yelled a red headed soldier as he handed the other soldier a twenty. Lucas took the cards and reshuffled them.

"Don't mess with me, I'll screw anyone at poker. Who wants in?" Several soldiers threw bills into the pot and were dealt cards. Lucas looked at the red head.

"Come on Alistair, its fun." Alistair sighed and tossed a five in. He got his cards and looked them over. One of the soldiers got started on the speculation.

"So, when do you think we'll be making the big jump into Konoha?" Asked the soldier. A big man from Arkansas, he was the squad's machine gunner.

"Well Keith, since they never tell us anything, I would say... Whenever they feel like sending us into the meat grinder." Answered Meyers, a small kid that looked like he was fifteen. The funny truth was he was the only guy in the outfit that was bloodied. The only veteran of the second world war.

"Well I heard from a nurse that got it from a quarter master who heard from Colonel Winter's driver that it was coming soon, within the month." supplied the squad scrounger, a man from Boston.

"Seriously Andrew? How could you consider believing a rumor from that many people that you don't know? And when did you get to see a nurse?"

"Shhhh... That's classified." Replied Andrew. He smirked and looked at his hand, a pair of three's. _'shit'_

"Well if you ask me, I hope its after christmas, I don't want to spend the lord's birthday in a foxhole."

"Of course they'll send us before then Keith! Anymore pork and you won't fit on the plane!" Laughed Meyers. The others chuckled.

"If you didn't look like a brat i'd bust your face Meyers." Growled Keith. The soldier faked fear and laughed some more. Keith slammed his cards down. The man's quick temper made Alistair sigh with relief.

"Ok guys, since Keith put'm down we all gotta. Sorry Lucas." The man grumbled and he put his cards down, the rest followed suit. Everyone looked for something that could make a winner, but they all had junk. Andrew was giggling, the soldier still held his hand.

"Set'm down man, what do you have?" asked Lucas. The bostonian laid them down.

"HA! read'm and weep! A pair of threes!" Cried Andrew as he raked in the money. He counted it up real quick. "150 buck! I can get Betty those new shoes now!"

"A pair of shoes cost that much? The hell they made out of?" Asked Lucas.

"The shoes cost 20 dollars. She said if I got them for her she'd sleep with me. Once per shoe!"

"Wow... she's selling her body for twenty dollars? That's kind of whorish." Said Keith. The comment didn't damper his mood in the slightest. He just stood up and pocketed his winnings.

"At least I'm getting laid, When was the last time you went twenty toes Keith?" The big man, the oldest in the group looked at him. His anger not present.

"I haven't seen my wife in two years. If that answer's your question. Go commit your sin. I hope you don't get the poor Taskou woman Pregnant." The soldier just rolled his eyes, put on his coat and left the barracks, and headed to the PX.

"That man should stop dicken around and keep to the barracks. I don't trust those Taskou women, They're traitors to their original country everyone of them." Said Lucas as he lit a smoke. He took a long drag and continued. " I mean, lots of them are spies to. Sleeping with us americans and then gutting us after we tell them what they ask, feigning to be cute defenseless vixens. Got my cousin that way. Back in forty six." Alistair shrugged and started a game of solitaire.

"It's best to just not give to temptation in the first place. American, Taskou, whatever. Fornication is a sin after all. Sex is a thing that the good lord designed for a husband and wife." No one agreed or disagreed Meyer just shrugged. The corporal put his 1911 on the table and disassembled it. If it was one thing Meyer was good at, it was using handguns. Keith got out his Bible and started reading.

"Watcha readin?" Asked Lucas. His bordom knew no bounds.

"The Gospel of Luke, Jesus is talking with the Centurion right now." Keith replied without looking up from his book. Lucas just nodded. He put out his cigarette and trashed it.

"I'm turning in. If the red hammer's decide to hit us, wake me."

"Can do" replied Alistair as he continued his game.

Several hours went by, most of the platoon were asleep by now, it was 2 a.m.

Meyer just reassembled his sidearm for the fifth time and Keith had gone to bed. Alistair looked up from his game and stared at Meyer. The corporal Quirked an eyebrow at Alistair.

"Can I help you?"

"What time is it?" Meyer looked at his watch and told him.

"Did Andrew come in?" Meyer raised his eyebrows, after he took stock of the men in the room, he shook his head.

"Shit, we gotta go find him. Who knows what kind of trouble that fool could have gotten into."

"What do you think happened to him? Were on a military base, the whole 101st is here."

"Remember what Lucas was talking about. With the ninja infiltration and stuff. What if that woman is a spy?"

"I doubt it, what are the odds of that? I mean, for all intents and purposes, this base doesn't exist."

"All the moe reason for a spy to be hear if the bastards caught a whiff of our activities. We need to go find him!"

"Fine, fine. We'll go find the horny moron. Let me grab some ammo." He went to his footlocker and loaded his pistol, Alistair did the same.

"Lets go" The two soldiers left the barracks started to search the base for Andrew.

* * *

"So, how's the woman?" Asked Pawel as he sat down next to Genma in their winter quarters. The Jonin first class signed the letter and sealed it in an envelope. The polack waited ate his dinner as he waited for an answer.

"Her last letter said she was doing well instructing Anbu back in Konoha, she says her life is same old same old. Besides having having to admit more recruits to the ranks than usual. The village still is untouched by the rages of this war. Besides the rationing of course."

"Ah, well thats good. I'm happy for you!" He slapped Genma on the shoulder and tossed his plate in the trash. "But I must ask, how long has it been since you have seen her?"

"Uhhhh... It was in a medical tent after the battle at ridge. She was sent home do to wounds."

"Ah, Red ridge was horrible."

Genma Raised his eyebrows. "You were there?"

"Yeah, I was a regular at that point. Most of my squad made it through the battle. We were all put in a Hammer squad. It's better then the regulars I can tell you that."

"I bet. I lost over half my ninjas in that fight. Many of them i'd known since that graduated from the academy."

"It's always sad to see the young ones go."

"Your pretty young yourself boy." Pawel smiled and jabbed his thumb into his chest.

"I've grown up through a lot in the last few years. And I'v realized something."

"Whats that?"

"What are your views of the russians? I'm curious." Genma stood up and walked to his bed and sat down.

"They 're harsh and strong. They are the sole thing that's keeping the Taskou traitors from taking over the continent. They are great allies, I hope we remain that way for many years after the war." Pawel put a sad smile on his face.

"A text book answer my friend." He crawled into bed and closed his eyes. Genma wanted to pursue the subject but let it die. He could understand why the man may dislike the Russians, his people were conquered by them. But it was the past, and the soldier couldn't speak against the army. Freedom of speech was a western thing. He learned that from a prisoner awhile back. They had to get back in the shit in a couple days. He had to enjoy the little things, like hot food and bedsheets. He slowly drifted into the land of dreams.

* * *

"We gotta find him, that bastard isn't in any of his usual spots. Should we grab the MP's? If we put the base on alert, we'll find them in no time." Meyer roller his eyes.

"No, we'd get detained for carrying loaded weapons on base without authorization. Then we'd never find him and that bitch would get off with any intelligence she could gather from that prick. We're on our own." Alistair nodded and checked around a corner. Nothing. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes trying to think.

_'hanger 1, the showers, warehouses 1, 3, 7, and the meat locker... that's everywhere we've caught him...'_

"Have we tried the armory?" asked Meyer.

"How the hell would he get in there? It's locked up tight, plus under guard."

"He ain't the squad scrounger for nothing, who know, maybe he bribed the guards to look the other way and leave it open."

"It's plausible, let's go." The Armory was a large building that held most of the divisions heavy weapons and ammunition. Well, the guards were there. Weapons at the ready, and looking around like they were on patrol. When the two paratroopers rounded the corner to the armory, the two soldiers trained their grease guns on Meyer and Alistair. Without a challenge, the MP's opened fire. Meyer shoved Alistair behind the corner and put a round in the chamber of his pistol. The other guards joined the ones at the gate and fired on the two pinned soldiers. They never moved from the door and fired in perfect aim superb for submachine guns. Ten guns blaring in the base started to wake people up. A group of soldiers ran out of a nearby building in their underwear and boots, weapons in hand. The MP's rounded on them and cut them down in seconds. Their bodies were ripped to shreds and fell to the snow covered ground. Meyer Emptied his magazine into the group of machine gunners. Either he missed every shot or none of them showed signs of being wounded.

"These bastards must be charmed or something! I hit at least one guy, I know!" Another group of Soldiers came up behind Meyer and Alistair. Meyer Recognized them as guys from another company. They were in winter clothing and had their weapons drawn.

"Corporal! The Fuck is going on here!?!" Yelled a captain from behind Alistair.

"Sir! Those MP's opened up on us without a reason and cut down a squad of men coming to investigate! We believe there is a spy in the armory!"

"Alright here's the plan, Sergeant Jager! Take first squad and fire on the enemy from here! Sergeant Foley! Take second and third squad and move to the left flank! I'll take fourth and these two around the right! MOVE MOVE!"

"Covering fire!" Yelled a soldier and first squad opened up on the MP's. The two squads ran for the left flank, it was evident that the guards were getting hit, large blossoms of scarlet appeared from the soldiers. Still, they ignored the suppressers and fired on the two dozen men running for cover to set up a crossfire. Hot lead cut through flesh of the men and dropped them as they ran. Only four made it across. The other squads were in position and fired on the charmed soldiers. Men began to fall, this time, on both sides. Eventually the last hostile fell. forty three men lay dead, plus ten MP's.

"What the hell is wrong with these guys!?! Aren't we all on the same side?" Yelled a private from the only squad that didn't sustain a casualty. Alistair looked down at the dead enemies. He was perplexed at the fact that everyone of them had green hair and red eyes. Their skin as pale as the snow they lay on. The captain rounded up the survivors and met up with reinforcements. Alistair and Meyer opened the door to the armory. The lights were out, A private that followed them hit the switch and they came on.

"Lets see if we can find Andrew." Meyer nodded. The private held his grease gun in a firing position, ready to turn another _thing_ to meat. More paratroopers entered the armory and cleared it. It didn't take long, what was left of Andrew's corpse was lying on a create. His eyes where gouged out and hundreds of cuts and bruises covered his body. His rib cage had been ripped up and his vital organs were missing. A young private threw up his dinner.

"This is sick, the fuck are those commies do'in now?"

"The reds? I don't give a shit about them right now. What were those guys outside?"

The rumblings of the soldiers echoed throughout the armory, Lucas and Keith looked at Andrew and walked away. Both thinking of something like "I told you so". Alistair and Meyer spent two hours explaining their story to Colonel Winters and General Grosse. After that they turned in, the memory of the blood bath haunting their dreams.


	10. Jacta alea est!

"Alright gentleman! Sit the hell down and shut the hell up!" Bellowed Captain Magnus, his voice echoing in the hanger where the 200 soldiers were situated. They sat down immediately and stared straight ahead. Magnus stepped back and gestured to Colonel winters, who stood up from his seat.

"Good day charlie company!" The greeting was repeated in perfect unison by the paratroopers. Winters nodded and moved to a tactical set up at the hanger mouth.

"This is a map of the Konoha region. Here," he pointed to a section on the map. "Is the city itself. For those of you who have been speculating that we will drop into Konoha, it will not happen. We would be cut to pieces before we could recover from the drop. Instead, a joint Taskou, Canadian, and American force will push through the Soviet and ninja lines and surround the city. While they do this, The 101st airborne will disrupt the enemies supply lines and make it difficult to bring provisions and replacements to the front. While we do this, bomber wings will pound the city itself and the surrounding areas. We are to destroy all things that could be used by the enemy, for agricultural purposes or the war. Charlie company will drop here." The colonel gestured to a rice field on the map. "This is our drop zone. After the deployment, we will head to several villages, codenamed: Gettysburg, Antitum, and Yellow tavern. Our objective is to destroy anything that could be used against us, even if it hurts the lives of the residents." A soldier in the third row raised a hand, Winters acknowledged him and he stood up.

"Sir what if the villagers resist? What are the rules of engagement for civilians?" Winters hesitated, then spoke loud and clear for all the men in the room.

"The lives of the villagers are expendable, it would probably be best to kill them all anyway, to keep our mission from being compromised. Tactically speaking." A disturbed murmur fell through the paratroopers. The soldier sat down, Winters followed up with more. "That is the tactically sound thing to do, however, I trust you to make the decision that is right. Now we will link up with the rest of the 506th after we accomplish our objectives. We will hold this town here, about one mile from the city itself. It is a major road junction for soviet troop movement to the northern front, if we can cut that supply rout, the Russian forces will have a harder time fighting the Canadian and US forces up there. Other units will secure further supply routs, this will not last us long, the enemy will rally and throw us out or make alternate supply lines. That is why we must surround and block off the city as soon as possible. If the regulars can't reach us and accomplish their objectives, then we will become another statistic."

"Son of a bitch" Muttered a soldier in the crowd.

"Operations will start within the week, be ready men. This is the big time."

* * *

Anko sat at the table in her apartment, a cup of tea sat on the hard wood surface. She eyed the ring on her hand and sighed.

"You dumb man, win the war and come back already." Hinata eyed her from the other side of the table. Her thoughts very similar to her companion.

"At least they're ok, I mean, he called you this morning." Anko smiled and stood from her chair, stretching. "We can count ourselves lucky that they are not on the front line. They death toll there is quite high after all."

"Yeah I guess so. Still, he needs to kill all those dogs and get home."

"I totally agree, but I-" The apartment shook with the vigor of demigods. The two women fell to the floor and crawled under the table for some cover. The earth never stood still as explosions and loud roars of engines was all that could be heard. The destruction fell on Konoha for what felt like hours to Hinata. Anko didn't move, she just kept her head down. It seemed like hours went by as death hailed from the sky. No one had seen anything like it before, the Americans had never bombed Konoha before. The apartment building shook violently and the far wall collapsed. The dust clouded the room, making it impossible to see. The explosions abruptly stopped, Hinata lifted her head from the ground and sat up.

"Anko! Are you ok?" Anko raised her hand from the other side of a couch, then stood up.

"Anko... Your bleeding. From your nose and ears..." She lifted her hand and lightly tapped her nose and ears, then sighed.

"So are you kid. Same places too." Anko wiped the blood away and offered the shaken girl a hand, she took it.

"The hell was that?" The Anbu trainer shook her head.

"Wish I could tell you, I haven't got a clue." People in the streets were screaming, either to help the wounded or the wounded themselves. The pair stumbled out of the room and gazed out of the destroyed wall.

"The hell is this?" Anko said, her eyes widening in shock. Hinata began to quake with anxiety. The city around them was in ruin. People were screaming, children and adults alike were dead and dying. The Hokage mansion was still untouched. She looked around, not seeing any sign of their attackers. The thrum of engines were becoming distant. Ninja were in the streets, assisting the wounded. A genin looked on the results of destruction in horror, it didn't take long for him to heave and lose his lunch. Hinata approached the madness with gentle steps. She didn't know what to do, she was useless when it came to medical jutsu.

"HEY!" Yelled a man to her right. Hinata heard his voice over the screams and chaos. He looked strangely familiar. _'The owner of Naruto's favorite ramen stand!'_

She navigated through the debris and fallen villagers to the old man. He held a young woman in his arms, Hinata guessed his daughter. A gruesome wound in her chest bled heavily, pieces of metal and wooden shrapnel peppered her body.

"She's not breathing! Help her ninja!" The desperate look in his eyes told Hinata that he didn't believe she was dead, which was definitely the case. Hinata felt for a pulse, it's absence was a certainty.

"S sir, I'm s s sorry. She is gone." The man's gaze went from Hinata to the girl. The old man began to sob and held her close. Hinata stood up and ran back to Anko, no time could be wasted on comfort right now. Anko was giving orders to several chunin, pointing and yelling. The men bowed and ran off. Hinata stood next to Anko once again.

"Hinata, get a message to Hokage tower. The residential district is in chaos, the current ninja here aren't enough. We need help."

"Hai!" She bowed and took off for the palace.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Cursed Sergeant Jonas Corinth as he threw the newspaper out the window. The other soldier in the room raised his eyebrows. A paper of his own in his hands.

"What's your bitch, sarge?" asked the young private.

"You have a paper! We just blew half of Konoha to hell! Almost no military forces were in that city!" The young Armenian immigrant rolled his eyes.

"Sarge, that's just what the enemy says. Those anti-war communist journalists are going to demonize us as much as possible. Stop believing everything you read."

Jonas sat down in his chair and sighed, running a hand threw his hair. "It's still not right, killing civilians and such."

"Well, maybe you should tell Ivan that. I'm sure you'd make this whole war come to a close in weeks after the two sides learned to talk this out, compromise, and become or remain capitalist."

"Fuck you Felix." Jonas said casually as he looked out the window at the compound.

"Whatever man." He went back to reading his paper. The pair were silent for a time, then Jonas spoke once more.

"Felix, I feel so useless back here." The Private let out an exasperated sigh and looked at the sergeant.

"Sarge, we've had this talk many times before. The army isn't going to let you fight again. The brass isn't convinced that your mentally stable." Jonas clenched his teeth, his anger rising.

"I know what I saw, if I'm so crazy then why was I promoted or allowed to stay in the military.?"

"You know the answer to that, sarge."

_'Because I'm one of the thirteen survivors of the battle of red ridge.' _The Armenian continued.

"You were big in the states after you showed up two years ago, the military decided to keep that horse shit from the press to help you. To keep them from asking questions, they had you transferred to an easy job in the rear to reward you and then gave you that promotion. Guarding prisoners sarge, can it get much easier than that?" Jonas looked Felix in the eye, his expression serious.

"If the six hundred and twenty six shinobi decided that they wanted to get back into the fight, we'd all be shredded meat. You can't stop this many ninja from getting out. Not with the one company of MP's we have." Felix quirked an eyebrow.

"So why haven't they done it yet? They've been here for two years." Jonas shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe they're waiting for their side to be winning. Six hundred would kill 2400 soldiers by the statistics. Though we have some serious talent in the compound." Felix snorted.

"What ever sarge."

* * *

"Well. This is a surprise." The small Canadian ammo dump the _Hammers _visited the month before had blossomed into a whole base of operations. The wire parameter had been replaced with cement, guard towers and bunkers lined the walls. The area of the base had quadrupled, the number of men had grown enormously.

"The Americans have moved in. Shit." Said Tenten to Ino. The blond continued to glass the base.

"well, that ain't the worst of it." She handed the weapons master the binoculars. "Hundred yards from the center of the base." Tenten gazed at the spot. Several large buildings stood in a line, a Sherman was parked outside the one farthest to the left.

"Shit. Tank sheds." Ino nodded

"By the looks of it, they might have thirty to fifty tanks in that base. Who knows how many ground troops."

"A division at least. I wouldn't be surprised if fifteen thousand men came out of there." Tenten made several hand signs to her left. The pair to their left responded. She relayed the reply.

"Reznov says that Pawel identified the unit as the 87th infantry division." Ino raised her eyebrows.

"How the hell does he know that?" Tenten shrugged. Reznov sent her another message.

"He says to pull out. The sun is getting higher and the sentries relief will get here soon."

"Good idea, the more ground between us and the search parties, the better." Remarked the blond. Sending a smirk at the several unconscious men below them. Tenten signaled their withdrawal and the two started down from the US outpost. Reznov and Pawel not far behind. The team consolidated about a mile away. They remained silent until they crossed the "gap" in the American picket line and headed for their little base of operations, the truck where they massacred the Canadians. Naruto and Genma were already there.

"Report?" Asked their squad leader. He lazily leaned against the truck, chewing on his senbon.

Ino sat down and set her AK aside. Her voice serious and business like. "The enemy is the US now. The base has grown to epic proportions."

"Define epic" shot Naruto, his mood seemed pissy for him.

"At least four times the size." supplied Tenten. "Possibly a division that moved up here. They could have around thirty to fifty tanks."

"I see" Genma muttered, he seemed deep in thought.

"The outfit is the 87th infantry division. Their experienced from the last war, sir." Genma narrowed his eyes.

"How hell did you figure that?" Pawel stuck his finger up in the air, and stood up straight. He always did this when talking about statistics, facts etc.

"The 87th ID fought in Germany in 1944-1945. They were one of the few units that fought alongside soviet troops. I just happened to be there. Tough bastards sir."

"I see... Well me and Naruto scouted out the American front lines. There are about three times as many as usual." Sergeant Reznov nodded, a realization donned his features.

"Comrade Genma, I believe that the allies are going to start a major campaign. They definitely have the man power to do it." Genma sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yup, looks like it. We need to report this." The jonin first class stood up and stretched, He placed his gear on his person. The others we ready. The six Hammers moved quickly threw the snow of the frozen north.

* * *

"Now I know how Akumaru feels now. This camp sucks." gripped Kiba, the chunnin was lying on his back, soaking up the sun from the roof of his barracks. "I haven't been able to use a jutsu in two years. I can barely stay in shape." The girl next to him smacked him more for emphases then for pain.

"OW!" the dog ninja rubbed the afflicted spot on his head.

"Stop complaining, this camp is the best treatment we could ever hope to receive."

"Complaining is a soldier's sacred right, Sakura!"

"Well, your a ninja, not a soldier. Stop getting ideas from the guards. Me and you don't have the right to say what we want. Only the Americans and Canadians have that right." Kiba sat up and shook his head.

"The guards say we have all the rights we do while we are under their care." Sakura just shook her head.

"You should be more careful, don't get used to the idea of these freedoms. When we are handed back to the Leaf armies, we'll no longer have these rights." Kiba frowned.

"Whatever... Did you here Asano and Sugi took the deal?" Bolted her head up and looked at him. Her expression worried.

"To where a Taskou Uniform and fight for them? To become traitors!?!" Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, saw them walking out yesterday. It is a tempting offer." Sakura frowned, but nodded in agreement. "Hell, might be worth it for you. You could talk to that guard from the other side of the fence... Jonas I think his name was." Sakura nodded.

"As much as I like that man, I can't change sides for him. Naruto and the others would never associate with me again..."

"You've got a point... I wonder if they're even still alive. This war has claimed so many lives." She sighed.

"We can only hope. They don't tell us anything here."

"I wonder why-"

"It's because we're trying to control you!" Came a voice from bellow. They peered over the edge of the building. Two guardsmen stood below. Sakura smiled, Kiba blanched.

"Jonas! Felix too. What are you doing here!?!" The Armenian shrugged.

"We were board so we figured we'd come harass the prisoners and make you all feel like shit." His glare directed at Kiba. Jonas chuckled and put his hand on Felix's shoulder the soldier laughed too, Sakura joined in. Kiba didn't. The pink haired shinobi leaped from the barracks and landed next to Jonas, their mutual smiles gleaming. Kiba cautiously watched Felix, he didn't trust the man.

"How are you today?" asked Jonas, crossing his arms.

"I'm fine, this camp is a bore though." Jonas's grin grew, so did Sakura's. Felix sighed.

"Sarge, get her to do the deal so we can leave. We shouldn't be here." Jonas looked to him and nodded. Sakura's face turned downcast.

"I'm sorry Sergeant Corinth. Don't ask me to betray my country." Jonas opened his mouth to speak, but she put a finger up. He closed his mouth.

"I wouldn't ask you to betray America, please don't ask." Jonas frowned, then shrugged.

"Fine... Felix, let's go. I have nothing more to do here." He nodded, then the pair of MP's left for the Guard section of the compound. Sakura fell on her butt and sat there for a time. Kiba joined her.

"Maybe after the war, eh?" Sakura put her head to her knees.

"Maybe"

* * *

"Do you think that This will work?" Asked Alistair, The paratrooper secured the last of his equipment. The gear weighed just as much as he did. His parachute and reserve made the burden even worse.

"Only one way to find out. If it ends the war, then I'll try anything." Said Lucas. The trooper was sitting on the runway with his parachute propping him up. His comfort smoke was doing it's part. Keith stood next to Alistair, his Browning 1919 heavy machine gun at his side.

"Whatever gets me home to my wife faster." He said. Meyers was checking over his weapons. "Lavan! Get your ass over here!" The young replacement hustled over to the bear of a man.

"Yes Keith?" The sergeant looked him over.

"You ready for this boy?" The soldier nodded eagerly. There was no way the kid was eighteen. But they had no proof. His duty as assistant gunner for Keith made the Jewish shrimp pretty important to the squad.

"When we get to the DZ. You find my ass and grab my belt, understand?"

"Yes sergeant!" This kid nodded his head vigorously. He hefted the tripod up for Keith to see, as if a child were showing off a new toy. The sergeant put a large hand on Lanvan's helmeted head. Saying a brief prayer for him, then he moved on to the other men in the squad. Meyer grinned at Lavan, the boy gave him a quizzical look.

"Here that boy? You've got Jesus protection." Lucas snickered.

"Isn't that some kind of insult? The protection of a false messiah." added Lucas. Lavan huffed in annoyance. Then strode away to talk with some other members of the platoon. Alistair shook his head.

"You guys should be kinder to him. He's just a kid after all." Meyer rolled his eyes.

"Tell that to the Reds or the Leafs. The Fire breathers send children into battle too. They'll show him no mercy."

"Meyer, we're on the same side! Be good to the kid!"

"Yeah, don't be an ass. That's an order." The three looked to the new comer.

"Lieutenant Hessler!" The men stood at attention.

"As you were." The men sat down. "Boys, we're getting ready to mount up. Find sergeant Keith and tell him to get your stick together." The grunts saluted and the officer returned it, then he left.

"You heard him Alistair, go tell the sarge." He nodded and left as ordered. Meyer secured his weapons and walked to his squad and relayed the message. Lucas took a long drag from his smoke, then he tossed it and stamped it out.

"Here we go"

* * *

"Hokage-sama here are the figures." The attendant handed Hiashi a paper with the damage statistics. The number of casualties were unsettling, thousands were killed, wounded, or missing. None of them were military.

"It took you two weeks to come up with this report?" The secretary bowed.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama. There was a lot of debris to go through, we could have given you something sooner, but it would not have been reliable. The wall is intact and a message is ready to be sent to the Konoha 1st for them to be withdrawn to assist with the rebuilding." Hiashi crumpled the paper and cast it aside.

"Do no such thing. Tell them that the city was leveled and inflate the casualty figures. It will give them great cause to fight the US even fiercer. It the meantime, send the civilians to the shelters and send all the Jonin to join the 1st. This will be essential to our victory."

"Hai Hokage-sama. What of the Anbu black Ops?" Hiashi waved his hand.

"They have their orders." The assistant bowed and left the room. Hinata entered right after the man's exit.

"You called Hokage-sama?" He trained his eyes on his daughter and scoffed her presence.

"I want you to take Neji, your sister, and Rock lee and join the 1st Konoha. Get Hanabi some much needed combat experience. Her safety is yours and Neji's responsibility. If she is killed, don't bother coming back. It will not be pleasant if you do. The branch family always has room for one more."

Hinata sucked in a nervous breath.

"Do I make my self clear?" She bowed her head. Trying not to stutter.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Hiashi waved his hand, gesturing for her to get out. She complied. Hinata strode to the Hyuga complex to pick up Neji and Hanabi. They would leave tonight, the 1st Konoha would need all the assistance they could get. Night began to fall. Hinata stopped and gazed at the setting sun.

"So... Beautiful..." Hinata would not be able to gaze upon the sun setting in such security for along time, and she knew it. "December 18th, 1947. My last day in peace." She shook her head and continued to the compound.

* * *

The roar of the engines was deafening. Lucas looked onto the night sky. The door to their DC-17 was removed before take off. He could see the lit villiges villages from the air, though his DZ was not with-in his sight. He barely heard someone hacking up their dinner. He looked inside the aircraft. Lavan, was wiping his mouth, a new puddle of filth had been added to the floor. Keith had his hand on the kid's shoulder, keeping him comfortable. Meyer was the only one who had seen combat, and he wasn't leading the squad. A replacement was. Lucas always wondered why, but never asked. He didn't really care, as long as he personally kept his head. The big Sergeant was muttering words to himself, most likely praying. Meyer appeared to be sleeping, though if he was or not, he couldn't tell. Alistair stared blankly towards his boots. The somber feeling mixed with the red lighting made the situation feel negative, at least to Lucas. The pilots voice came over the com.

"The forward planes in formation have confirmed the presence of AA weapons. We will receive fire in a matter of moments. Brace yourselves." True to his word, flak explosions darted the sky moments later. The plane rocked in the air. Turbulence added to the physical environment that was the world of the paratrooper. A loud explosion and a flash of light lit the sky, the plane directly next to them exploded in a blossom of fire. The jump master, Staff Sergeant MacMaster , pointed at the remains of the craft as it plummeted to the earth.

"That was Captain Kritoff's plane!!!" Lucas looked in horror, their company CO was just blown to hell with the company First sergeant.

"Fuck!" A shell exploded just outside the plane. The right side of the plane was ripped open. SSGT. MacMaster fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"We gotta get the hell outta here!" Yelled a soldier in the back of the plane. Several more planes lit up in the night sky. One lost it's wing and plummeted to the ground.

"We wait for the fucking light!" yelled Lucas, who took the helm as jump master, qualified or no. He heard the soldier curse but he didn't argue. More planes were going down, most of there formation was gone. An explosion shook the plane, Lucas fell to the floor.

"The fucking engine's on fire!" Yelled Alistair, Lucas stood up and positioned himself in the door. The stick got in line behind him.

"Jump Lucas! I want out!" Yelled the soldier behind him. Lucas said nothing. He just stared at the burning engine. Then he felt a hand on his back, then a firm push. The dick behind him pushed him out of the plane. Before he could register that, he was in free fall. He watched the plane shrink as he fell, he made out the shapes of men jumping. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 than the engine exploded. The blast tor the wing off and the DC-17 began to spiral. Lucas deployed his chute. The jerk hurt like hell, but he was alive. He steered himself as best he could. He landed in a garden inside a compound.

"The land lords manse..." Lucas muttered to himself, cutting himself loose and putting a round in his carbines chamber. "I'm not too far from the village." A second man landed in the garden, Lucas didn't know who.

"Killjoy!" Lucas yelled as quietly as he could. The soldier, cut his shoot and responded.

"He was here. And he can kiss my ass."

"Pvt. Orson?" Orson, a short man from New Jersey. Jogged over to Lucas and hid in the bushes. His Thompson at the ready.

"In the flesh, where the hell are we?" Lucas looked around again. The large courtyard was surely the local lords. He told Orson, who nodded.

"There's an exit over that way." He pointed to a gate at the far end. Lucas stood up to head that way, when the private pulled him down. Several people entered the yard from the house. By their silhouettes, he could tell one was a woman. The one in the center turned on a flash light and trained it on the two parachutes. Orson cursed. The woman cried out in fear and ran back to the house, the men started yelling what sounded like an alarm. But he didn't know. Orson aimed his smg and sprayed the area the two men occupied. One went down, shrieking in pain. The other ran. Lucas fired several rounds, felling the man.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Orson yelled. He didn't even wait for Lucas to acknowledged him. He just took off. Lucas ran after him, they ran through the gate and into the road. The pair practically ran into a squad of men that were running to the house. The one in the lead cried out in surprise and fired at Lucas and Orson. They rolled into a ditch next to the mansion, returning fire. The enemy squad took cover behind a small wall down the road. The lead man never got there, Orson made sure of that. Lucas pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it in the vicinity of the soldiers. They cried out in alarm and threw it away. It blew a decent sized holt in the mansion wall.

"Who the hell are these guys!?!" Yelled Orson. Lucas had no clue. The soviets had no soldiers in the area, and the fire nation hadn't fielded regulars before. The weapons were certainly russian.

"We can't stay here!" Yelled Lucas. Orson nodded. They both emptied fresh mags into the enemy position to suppress them and head back into the garden. The reloaded and ran as fast as they could. Lucas fixed his bayonet.

"Into the house!" Lucas hollered. Orson ran threw the paper thin traditional door and rolled behind a table. Several scared woman ran from the room. Orson aimed his machine gun and killed them all.

"Can't have them reporting our position!" He yelled. Lucas nodded. The room they were in was lavishly decorated, it must have cost lots of money to furnish. A bullet riddled, blood covered the far wall. The only door was too the right. Lucas kicked it down. An old man was standing between them and the next door, a sword in his hand. Orson ran into the room and trained his sights on the old man. Then the old man was gone. He reappeared next to Orson and hacked the barrel off of his gun. Orson didn't flinch, he just went for his knife. Lucas raised his carbine and fired. He just nicked the old man. He stumbled and fell. Lucas hit him in the leg. Orson jumped on him and gutted him.

"Shit, this prick killed my gun!" Lucas hauled him to his feet and threw him behind him. Several rooms later, they exited the manse once again and made it into the woods.

* * *

"Hold the line comrades!!!" Explosions combed the trench where both hammers and regulars held the line against wave upon wave of Taskou and Nato troops. Genma reloaded his PPSH and fired on the Taskou forces, cutting down several men. Naruto was turning out shadow clones and having them charge the attackers. The kid was presently drained. Ino ran threw several hand seals and breathed a fire ball onto the oncoming soldiers, Killing many. The ninja's had held for so long only because of their jutsu, but they were spent.

"Plane!!!" Genma looked up and cursed. Several american fighters were descending upon the trench. Their guns opened up and sprayed the helpless men on the ground. Effectively wiping out the left flank. Taskou troops flooded in and started wreaking havoc on the exhausted soviets. The planes made a second pass, ripping more to pieces. Pawel never stopped firing, the heavy machine gun he operated cut down wave after wave. A platoon of regulars stormed into the taken trench and fought vigorously to take it back.

"We'll hold! Just a little longer men!" He yelled. He gazed to the sky and saw what he feared the most as a foot soldier.

"Dive bombers!" He yelled and fell on his stomach. The screech of the planes grew closer. Then veered off. The explosion came seconds later. Genma was thrown out of the trench and landed in a heap. He couldn't move his right arm.

"Comrade!" Reznov hoisted the wounded shinobi onto his shoulders. From that height, he could see the remains of the gun that Pawel was using. He and Ino were nowhere to be seen.

"Stay with me Comrade Genma! We must run and fight another day!" His vision became dim. He saw Naruto and Tenten covering them as they ran. Russian regulars fell like wheat before a scythe. Than he passed out.


	11. Author Announcement

After a very very very very long period of inactivity, I'm going to try writing again. I figure I owe a few of you guys an apology for falling off of the world. My life got really busy and I left the Anime scene. I graduated high school, joined the US Army, started college, and have been really busy with schoolwork. SO! This story is going to get rewritten. I'll leave the original up but I'm going to start a new Story based off of it. I've become a little more attuned with reality since I last wrote a chapter for "Flight of the Eagles". For one, I highly doubt the world would be prepared for a 3rd world war so quickly after the second ended. Second, the Soviet Union wouldn't have had the ability to wage such a war at that time. The early 50's is way to sudden for a 3rd world war to start. Thirdly, I don't think the German soldiers and Sailors would have been able to take on the Leaf village and survive. It takes time and resources to arm and train an army and they had neither. So while I will be writing this story again, it will be different. Characters will change as far as my OC's are concerned.

I also found my battle scenes unrealistic. Now that I actually know how to fight, I think I can write better combat scenes. Ultimately, I'm rewriting this story because I was an immature teenager when I wrote the original and Now that I'm an adult I might fair better, though I still don't consider writing a talent I possess.

I hope you all read my new story! It's not up yet but I will try to get it up soon. School is not really forgiving. But until that time, have a blast!


End file.
